To have a heart
by IGlompedYourRamen
Summary: She was blinded in an accident and went to the hospital. He was sent there when he was young and forgotten. A building sharing a hospital and Asylum, I think they should meet. GaaSaku Sakugaa GaaraXSakura
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey! This is my new story that I hope all of you enjoy:'D The idea was given to me by my sister VampireEclipse X'D_**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or the characters.**

**_(Summary)  
"Why do you trust a person youve never met or seen?" His question curious and quiet, "Because..right now..their all I have.." her answer honest and full of meaning._**

* * *

_June 14th, 2008. A little red ford mustang was seen sliding the road and flipping a total of three times before coming to a stop. The red ford pick-up truck slidd infront of it, its hood rammed into the windsheild and air bags ejected. The driver of the pick-up truck was pronounced dead at the scene, due to the ejected airbags. The driver of the red mustang was taken to the Konoha hospital. Their condition has not yet been determined._

**-9:30pm-**

It was dark. My body hurt all over. Cool liquid made its way down my still limbs, seeping into the cloth of my clothes. My voice didnt come, my eyes didnt open, and my ears didnt hear. Darkness was what surrounded me. Cruel darkness. It felt lonely, unwanting. I reached out, only to grasp nothing. I felt numb, so numb that I forgot how to touch. My mind slipped into the cruel, unwanting darkness leaving my mind blank and silenced.

**-9:40pm-**

I walked the dimly lit hallways once again in silence. My clothes rustling together, and my footsteps echoeing of the bare white walls was the only sound surrounding me. People always stood back, kept their distances. One judgement, one appearence sent them running. Fear and cautiousness evident in their eyes. Their movements slow and calculating. They scurry away, like mice, hiding behind their clipboards and desk. It disgust me to no end. I kept my eyes straight, my mouth shut and my space to myself. My walls were impenetrable and I intended and hoped they would stay that way. Forever.

**-10:01pm-**

Muffled voices were all I heard, telling me that somehow i was still alive. They pulled me from the overwhelming darkness, back into my once silent mind. No matter how much I tried, my eye wouldnt open to see the beholders of the voices. They were speaking quietly, most likely not to wake me. I heard the faint beeping, one of a heart monitor I presumed. My hands felt cold and clammy, they rested on a soft surface. One of a blanket or sheet. My neck felt a cold hard surface, causing me difficulty when I tried to breathe, and keeping my head from moving. The last thing I noticed was my eyes. They were bandaged. The white cloth wound around my head and over my eyes several times, making it impossible to see. I raised my hand, my finger tips touching the white goss, feeling its smooth stitching. My chest hurt, My hand ran down my neck, feeling over the cold plastic brace, that was protecting my neck form further injuries. It slid down to the pained spot of my chest, I realized the red hoody I wore before had been gone and was now replaced with a patient dress. I sat up, groaning as the pain grew, then sighing with relief as it soon faded.

"Hello?" I managed to choke out, my throat was dry and I felt parched. Noone had answered me, and it seemed the voices had dissapeared. Were they even there to begin with? I dont even know. In the few short minutes that I was glued to my bed, I realized I was longing. Longing to see my long, unique pink hair. My forest green eyes that shined brightly when I smiled. My milky white skin that everyone said was flawless. Even if it is huge, I wa slonging to see my big forhead I was known for. Sighing I layed back down and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

**-10:11pm-**

I sat in my room, staring blankly at the white ceiling as I lay in the sterilized bed. My curtains were opened giving me veiw of the dark gey clouds, clashing against the bright light of the moon in the night sky. My black pajama bottms lay loosly across my legs, leading up to my shirtless chest. I lied there going over the events of today. One in particular. I was wlaking around the front desk, the nurses quickly looking away from me as I stalked towards them, when the doors bursted open revealing the blairing siren of the ambulance. I watched as a medical team rushed to he door welcomg the incoming stretcher and drivers. It was a girl, she had long bright pink hair. She was unconcious. Blood stained her clothes and the stretcher sheet under her. I stepped back letting them rush past me. I caught a glimpse of her face, she wasnt that pretty in my opinion. I watched them as the rushed down the hallway and around the corner. Remembering how the blood ran down her pale cheeks from her closed eyes like bloodied tears. Sighing I turned over and stared out the window, my mind falling into silence.

**-Next morning-**

I awoke to a cold room. Forgetting lastnights events i quickly sat up, panicking and scratching at the cloth around my eyes. Thats when the pain made itself known. It flared up in my chest causing me to scream and clutch it falling helpessly on the bed. I heard rushed footsteps enter my room.

"Whos there?" I choked out, looking to where the footsteps had come.

"Easy hunny, its only me. im your nurse, your ok now." I felt small hands push lightly against my shoulders, a little gesture that was commanding me to lay back down. I listened and layed my head back on the soft pillow.

"W-what happened to me?..My eyes?.." I asked quietly, my hand roaming over the cotton bandages.

"You were in a car accident. Its a miracle your are still a live.." she said, astonishment dripping from her voice, "Your eyes are only like that temporarily.."

"How long do you suppose?.." I asked, turning my head, I found it was easier to do since the neck brace was now removed.

"About a month or two dear.." she said, her voice made it sound as if she were maybe in her late fourties, it was sweet and motherly. She probably had children back home.

"I see..but what will i do till then..do I stay here? I live on my own.." it was true, I had been living on my own for about three years now. Since my parents passed away due to cancer when i was sixteen. A day didnt go by that I thought about them and what it would be like if they were still here. Its sad really, they didnt even get to see my graduation or my acceptence into Konoha University. It made me sad, thinking about that day. My thoughts were interupted when soft hands touched my cheeks. My head turned towards where they came from.

"Sweety did you hear me? I asked it you were hungry at all.." came the nurses voice, I shook my head 'No'.

"Im not..but may i go fora walk?" I asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Well im not supposed to.." I grabbed her hands with both of mine, I wasnt used to being confined to a bed inside a building, It was as if I was a caged bird.

She sighed, "I guess so.." came her submissive voice.

I smiled, "Thankyou"

She helped me out of my bed, giving me a robe to throw on and helped me walk out the door.

"If its alright..ide like to go by myself miss.." I said, wanting to get used to the temporary blindness.

"Well, I do have other patients that need attention. If you need anything just call out, Im sure I wont be far behind you."

I smiled and began my way down the hall, feeling the walls with my hands. guiding myself to no particular destination.

**-To see or not to see..-**

I walked down the hallways drinking my orange juice. It was really quiet seeing it was still early. I was always the first one awake and the last one to my room. I had my own apointed roomhere. Konoha hospital also served as a mental instutuion. We had different sections. Konoha wasnt a very big town, so buisnesses often cooperated and worked together under one roof. It was a big building that I had walked many times. I was always alone, I prefered it that way, ever isnce the day I was admitted here seven years ago. Ill admit I had a problem, but that was no reason for my family to have left me. After my brother and sister's deaths I fell very ill and did bad things that i now regret. I was young and stupid, and now I was here. My hand squeezed the plastic cup containing my juice as I remembered the first years of being here. I glared at the wall infront of me,th echoeing of my footsteps stopping as I held my place. After a moment of silence, my head shot up at one quiet noise. It was quiet footsteps, well more like shuffling of feet. Whoever it was, they were being very careful with how they walked. I made my way twrds the source of the noise. I stopped short at the sight. There she was, the pink-haired girl that came in yesterday. She was wearing a red robe, tied around her waist, her pink hair coming to about mid-back. She had on black slippers and green pajama bottoms. Her eyes were bandaged, that was probably the reason her hands were roaming the walls as she took her steps carfully. I sighed, her head shooting up.

"Whos there?"

* * *

**_Well thats the first chapter! Lots of fanfics and stories Ive read gave me a bit of help wiht this:'D itl never be as good as theirs but owellXD I reallyhope you allenjoyed it and will support me through it :'D tell me what you think please!XD REVIEW!3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello:'D Okie so geishaninja pointed out that I should tell whos point of veiw it ish X'3 so i will, thyou for the help Gei-san!XD Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_****__**

**(Sakura)**

**  
**"Whos there?" I asked, my hands staying glued to the cold wall beside me. I heard their breathing, it was low, quiet. I cursed a million times over in my mind at the bandages covering my head. I didnt recieve a response. It was quiet. Too quiet for my liking. I knew somone was there, just from the sickening feeling in my stomach that somthing or somone was around, watching me.

I sighed heavily, "Please just tell me who you are.." I asked.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?.." Came a low, male voice from behind me. I jumped, a slight gasp escapeing my chapped lips. It was funny at first I couldve sworn the person had been infront of me before.

"Im taking a walk..to get used to.." my voice trailed off as my hand made its way to the bandages.

"Hn. You should go back to your room. Youll just be a hazard if you keep walking around."

His voice was blunt,sounding very bored. I tilted my head down.

"Umm ok then..who are you anyways?" I didnt get an answer. I turned around, and reached my hands up, "I..Ive forgotten where my room is.." I said, it was ture I had been wondering around for minutes now, all of the wallsfelt the same. I calle dout for the nurse but she did not come. I figured I walk around for a little bit and find another employee. I heard a sigh and felt a tug at my sleeve, and we started walking.

"What room is yours?" he asked, he sounded irratated, making me wonder if it was because of me or if it some other reason. He walked stifly next to me, my hand accidently brushed the side of his and then I was left alone.

"H-hello?.." I called, afraid that he just left me somwhere by myself.

"Im right here." his voice was cold. He was still next to me, just further away then before.

"Im sorry.." I said, hoping he would accept and help me back to my room, the pain killers were starting to where off. I could feel the soft throbbing sensations pulsing in my head and lower back.

"Whatever..your room number?" he asked, irratation clearly evident in his voice.

"Its two-O-nine" I replied, remembering what the nurse had told me before I left. I felt a sharp tug at my sleeve and was nearly being dragged down the hall.

We walked in silence, not either one of us daring to speak. I had tried a couple of times, only to close my mouth tightly and result to thinking once again. When my hand brushed his Inoticed it was cold and soft. I wished I could see what he looked like, and know his name, but he didnt talk. It was hard for me to remember he was there somtimes. He walked quickly but silently, making it hard for me to keep up.

"Were here." was all he said, I heard the door click open and his retreating footstpes.

"Thankyou!" I called after him, after recieving no reply, yet again, i walked back into my room feeling for my bed.

**(Gaara)**

I hastilally walked away from the cursed girls room. I dont know why i had reacted the way i did when her hand brushed mine. I havent been touched by another person in about a year or so, it just felt strange. My hand tingled, I dont know why. Imade my way back to myroom, begging not to be botheered again.Aknock came to the door and cursed to the sky and to whom ever was making mylife a living hell.

"Come in." I ordered curtly, not really wanting any visitors or stupid nurses.

The door opened to reveal a busty woman. Her hair was long and honey-blond, kept up in two lowpony-tails, her white doctors coat was buttoned up to just below her chest, where her over-sized breast were partially hanging out. Her dark brown eyes fixated on me, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

"Tsunade." I acknowledged, sitting up in a sitting position on my white bed.

"Gaara." She replied with a nod. She looked at me and I gestured for her to sit in the chair at the desk, knowing that she needed to discuss somthing with me. Tsunade had been the only one to treat me equally here, since I was first admitted. If I ever got out of hand, she would be the one to stop me. I chuckled inwardly at as a lost memory of her slapping me, popped into my concious.

"Gaara.." her professional voice pulled me from my thoughts, I looked at her, silently beckoning her to go on.

She cleared her throat and looked me in the eyes, "I need your help." I raised an non-exsistent eyebrow.

"A girl came in yesterday. She was involved in a bad car accident." I knew exactly whom she was spekaing of, but Why did she need my help? She knows I dont like people.

"Your the only one besides myself that knows this place like the back of your hand." Hn. hand, for some reason my fingers twitched at the memory of the girls hand brushing my own made its way into my thoughts.

"I know you dont prefer to have company, but I have many upcoming procedures and Im afraid i wont be able to help her, shes temporarily blind. Shards of glass were implanted in her eyes during the crash, we were able to save them, but they need to heal properly, so she needs to keep those bandages on."

"So. You want me to play baby-sitter?." came my bored tone, as i stared at her with a blank expression.

She nodded, "Somehwat, just help her get to know the place until she can walk around on her own." she might not have meant for it to happen, but I picked up the hint of desperate plead in her voice. I sighed outloud, her figure tensing in anticipation of my answer.

I looked to the floor, my voice almost inaudible, "Fine. Ill do it." I heard her let out a sigh of relief. She stood, thanking me and left my room.

I was supposed to be meeting the girl once more tomarrow at noon. I inwardly groaned, this was not going to go well.

**(Sakura)**

Patience. An ability or willingness to suppress restlessness or annoyance when confronted with delay. I Sakura haruno have failed miserably. I was now pacing back and forth in my room. From one wall to the next, mumbling things to myself. I was getting annoyed, I was told I was to be meeting the head of this institution five minutes ago. She was late. Yes I was informed by my nurse that this served as a hospital and mental institution, I understood, what with Konoha being such a small city. I groaned, falling on my bed, forget gracefullness, i just fell, my hair landing all over my face and my shirt coming up. I spit my hair out of my face and fixed my shirt. I heard my door open and following a chuckle.

"You look like one of mentallyill patients.." The voice was gentle, motherly. It reminded me of my own mother, there was a hint of amusment, I flushed, feelin the heat rise to my cheeks. Fixing myself and straightening my hair back down, I sat up.

"Come in?" I asked, I heard another chuckle and the closing of the door, the side of the bed to my left sunk a bit, letting me know she was now sitting. I juped when I felt a slender cold hand crawl into mine and grasp it. My hand was lifted to her face.

"Just letting you see who I am.." she said in a calming geture, probably so my now shaking hand would cease.

I let my hand glide over her face softly, she had long hair, silky smooth and smelled like honey. Her face was defined, jaw rounded, she had a small nose and long eyelashes. I was pretty sure if I could open my eyes, I would be staring at a very beautiful woman.

I pulled my hand away and smiled, "Thankyou.."

"You welcome" she replied softly, "How are you feeling?.."

"My hand went to my eyes as I smiled, "Better..still wish I could see..but Im fine.."

"Yeah..Well your eyes should be completely healed in a matter of time. Until them, Ive assigned you a special guide, to help you learn your way around. He knows this place very well."

"He?" I asked, noticing I wouldnt be with a another female companion.

"Um yes. His name is Gaara, he is one of my patients." she answered, her voice still calm.

"Oh I see..Um may i ask, from witch part of the building?" I said, smiling.

She paused for a moment, making me wonder if I had in any way offended her.

"Hes very sensitive to that subject. He was admitted here for poor mental health when he was a child. Ill let him tell you the rest if he please. I would trust him with my life, so dont think im tkaing yours away by putting you with him." Her voice was stern, she really cared for the one named 'Gaara'

"yes ma'am, if you cna trust him, im sure ill be able to also." I relplied, sincerity clearly shone in my tone.

Even though i couldnt see, I was ure she was miling, or I hoped she would be.

"Alright, ill leav you alone for now. Ill come by later again. Ill see you around Sakura.  
and with that she left. I layed there in my bed thinking of what tomarrow might bring. Oh what the hell i coldnt wait! Screw patience!

* * *

**_Ehehe how did you like the second chapter ne? :'D please review!!u Thankyou!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry Ive been gone for so long. Im not a very good writer huh? lol I promise things I cant keep. So umm If I promise somthing again, just kind of..dont belive it. Instead make it to be a possibility -sweatdrops-  
Well heres the next chapter, I hope you all Like it. Oh and Im not sure how to apply for a Beta reader. So I guess Ill gwrite more carfully and pay more attetion to my mistakes, rather then rushing. X'3

* * *

_****__**

**(Gaara)**  
Walking around the hospital early was one of the things I did every morning. Not today. I didnt feel like getting up and attending to the woman that would be waiting for me in the lunch hall. I layed in my stiff bed, my red hair sprawled on the pillow. I sighed, looking at the clock for the fifteenth time. It said in red numbers, eleven-fortyfive. I was supposed to meet her in the lunchhall at noon. It might be better if I use her name huh? Sakura..pretty name for a not-so pretty girl. Come to think of it, why do I complain so much about her not being pretty? I sat up and ran my hands through my hair, half-laughing at myself. Its not like a girl my age would come and be here just for me. No life isn't that nice. Not to me. I got up to get dressed, putting on my blue jeans and dark red hoody, closing my door quietly and making my way down to the lunchhall.

**(Sakura)**  
God this bench is uncomfortable. I shifted once again, my pants making a quiet noise as the legs shifted pass one another. My shirt was a regualr polo shirt. Greenish colored, or so the nurse who dressed me said. I was starting to lose what little patience I had. I know I was early, and that didnt give me a reason to be so impatient with him, But seriously! Couldnt he just like show up righ-

"Hey." my thoughts were interrupted by a low husky voice. Making me jump a little.

"H-hello?" I asked, more then greeted. I heard him huff a bit, making me a bit angry. forgive me for not being able to see. I sighed and stood up, extending my hand to where I hope the voice came from.

"Sakura haruno" I held my hand out, waiting for it to be shook. Never came.

"Gaara." Ahh so his name is revealed. I smiled, my hand fisting and coming to my side.

"Thankyou for helping me, I know I might be-"

"Its not for you. Its for Tsunade." I closed my mouth, persing my lips. I smiled again, and nodded.

"Come on Il show you to the social part of the hospital." I heard his footsteps and tried following, butt hen I lost them, so I did what any person in my situation would do. I stood there. It wasnt long before I heard a loud sigh and footsteps headed my way. They stopped infront of me and I smiled. I shifted after a mintue or two, feeling like he or somone was staring me down. I hate this..

**(Gaara)**  
Sighing heavily I made my way back down the hall where the infuriating girl stood. Utterly clueless.I stalked up to her and stopped. Taking in eveything about her. She had long pink hair that being kept back by a light green headband. Her polo shirt she was wearing was the same color, supposed to match I guess. She had on white slippers that, if you turned your head, resembled innocent bunnies. My eyes traveled, from her err..slippers, up her long slender legs to her face, where a smile was plastered there. I stared at her for a moment, then smirked as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. A speck of pink tinting her pale cheeks.

"Come on.." I drawled out, turning back around to return to our little tour. I took one step and froze. There it was, pulling the back of my hoody, I jerked away, causing her to loose her grip.

"Im sorry.." camer her soft and quiet voice, I shrugged it off. Then realized that she couldnt see me shrug it off.

"Its..fine.." my monotone voice leaked out before I could stop it, and not a moment later, her hand was securely fisting the back of my jacket once again. I gritted my teeth and started to walk.

Why am I acting like this bothers me so much. I mean it does, but not that much. I didnt want another person touching me. Not after what happened.

I pushed away unwanted memories and kept walking. I could still feel her small hand fisted into my hoody as she stumbled along.

"Gaara? Why are you here?" her question caught me off guard, I stopped.

"What?" I asked, trying to make sure I heard her right.

"Why are you here?" She repeated, tilting her head slightly.

I sighed, why are people so nosy?.. I turned, her hand pulling away from me. I gave her a skeptical look, not that she could see and simply replied, "Ill tell you when I trust you."

Her rosey lips parted a bit and Im almost positive her eyes would have widened a bit also. She shook her head a bit and smiled, "Alright then." I rolled my eyes, did she really think it would be that easy?

**(sakura)  
**"Ill tell you when I trust you" his words stung a little, shocking me, but nontheless I agrred with him. We only met today, and he doesnt really know me, I didnt blame him. I gripped his jacket as we began walking once more.

He showed me where the main parts of the buildings were, where I could go and where I couldnt.

"This is critical." I felt a icy hand cover mine, guiding it through the air, until it made contact with some sort of sign.

"Sakura. You dont ever walk into this part of the building without somone with you. Ever." his voice was very stern, his hand griping mine tihgtly and guiding it across the letters.

"Why cant I?" I asked, my fingers remembering the letters and spaces in the sign.

Ahh..there it was, this was a warning sign.

"Becuase. The patients in this part arent so nice. If they catch you..I dont know what will happen.." I couldnt tell if he was looking at me, the wall or down to the ground, so I just nodded and promised him I wouldnt.

"Good," his cold hand left mine quickly, letting it drop to my side, "Its nice outside, want to get some fresh air?" he asked, I nodded gratefully, fisting his shirt as he walked.

When I fisted his shirt, I reminded myself of a lost child. I laughed inwardly. I heard the opening of a door and felt the cool of a slight breeze. He lead me outside, i smiled as the rays of sunlight hit my skin and face, warming me form the cold indoors, causing goosbumps to rise on my arms. I smiled and began to walk around, err stumble. I could hear people off in the distance and around us. I walked slower taking in my surroundings.

**(Gaara)**  
Wow..she really looks..nuts. I sat down in the grass, keeping a close watch on the wandering girl before me. I tilted my head to the side a little, to surrounding people, she looked like an interpretive dancer. She was waving her arms about, a smile plastered on her face, her pink tresses blowing in the breeze, as she took small steps and twirled around. To me, she was some sort of loony blind person caling for rain. I bit my lip hiding my own laughter and looked away to the hills.

It was funny, Ive only for two days and she has already gotten me to almost luahg two or threetimes. Strange. She aslo did it without even trying. I also found myself making fun of her often. I wonder why that was..

Being here through the years, I found hard to laugh anymore or smile. After my past, the memories always seemed to take me over, shutting me down from any form of emotion, except anger. I remember my first day here was like a living hell, doctors telling me it was ok, that Ill be alright. yeah, that was a bunch of bullcrap that I didnt buy. I got better, but only because Tsunade came in, if it were the others, I would probably in worse condition. My fist clenched the material of my pants as I gritted my teeth, remembing wat the bastard did to me and my family.

"Gaara?.." I looked up to see Sakura standing over me frowning.

"Hn." I replied, my hand releasing its grip and my jaw setting.

"Ive been calling you for three minutes already..I asked if you want to walk around.." She said, a hint of worry in her voice. Hn, worry? For me? Not a chance, I shrugged it off and answered 'sure'. Getting up and dusting my pants off I looked at her, my lips twitching from a smile. In her pink hair was a green leaf. I reached out to remove it, surprising myself as it seemed my arm was moving on its own.

**(Sakura)**  
It went quiet after I had asked him to walk, I tried my best to listen incase he said somthing inaudible again, like that word 'Hn' if it is a word..My hand shot up before I could help it, grasping a smoothe wrist, that tensed up when I touched it.

"Relax..theres somthing in your hair idiot." came his cold voice, I blushed from embarrsment and let go quickly, my head bowing down.

"Sorry.." I said quietly, trying not to stutter. I mentally slapped my self, cursing my stupid reflexes.

"Its gone." was all he said, then I heard his slow footsteps telling me to walk.

My steps were a bit clumsy and loud compared to his precisely measured, quiet ones. I couldnt see him, but somehow I could tell that standing next to him, he was the swan, while I was the ugly duckling. The ugly, blind duckling. I would glare if i could, so I pretended, my head shifting down to the ground as I gave my harshest glare. I hate being like this, I hate not being able to see what i eat, I hate not being able to see hi-

"What are you doing?" came his bored tone out of nowhere, causing my head to shoot up, my neck cracking in the process.

"Huh?" I said, oblivious to what he said.

"What are you doing? you stopped walking all of the sudden." He repeated.

I just realized that i had stopped walking, right in the middle of my hating chants! Great..

"Im sorry, just thinking.." I said with a sheepish smile, closing the distance between us..if there was one.

I walked cautiously so not to bump into him, biting my lip with every tiny step I took.

"Im over here.." he groaned, making me flinch a little. Was I being that annoying? That much of a pain? I turned and walked slowly, catching up to him eventually.I wanted to know stuff. Stuff about..him. Why though? Because he was one of the first people to be nice to me? unlike that one patient. Jeez all I did was ask where the lunch room was and he pushed me into a wall, telling me to go to hell. That and maybe its because Im going to be spending alot of time with him. Maybe I could just ask what he looks like..yeah..Ill do that. I smiled.

**(Gaara)**

I was just thinking about maybe ditching her when her voice rang out, calling my name. Holy crap, could this girl read minds or somthing? I looked at her through the corner of my eye, "yeah? What now?" A little cold but owell, she can get over it.

"I want to know somthing.." she simply stated, causing me to look at her fully.

"What?" I asked in a bored tone, the usual.

"What..what do you look like?" She asked, tilting her head up to me, as if looking at me.

"..What do you mean?" I asked, not getting what she meant.

"What color are your eyes? Or hair? How tall are you? Are you strong?" she was talking rapidly, her finger poking her chin in a "Im thinking hard" kind of way.

"Hnn" was all I could say as I stood there, staring at her not blinking.

"Please tell me.." she asked, I thought about it for a second. If I told her, when she was better would she seek me out?..

**(Sakura)  
**I thought my question was simple, he could atleast tell me what he looks like right?

"Hm." I head him let out another sigh and the shufflinf of his clothing.

I waited, patient for my first time, even though i wanted to strangle him for taking such a long time to answer.

"My hair...is blonde and spiked..my eyes are a deep blue color. Im about a head taller then you..favorite color is orange..and i have whisker markings on the sides of my face..I may look skinny but Im very strong.."

I thought for a moment, staying silent as I put together the details. Over all..he was..cute..I grinned and turned to him, "Thankyou.."

"Yup."

**(Gaara)  
**Hn..Sorry Naruto.

* * *

**_so how did you like it? :'3 I hop it was good;; I tried to not write complicated things. Like before i was trying to write differently, but I feel more comfy when i write regulary X'3 lol Im sorry I didnt update before, i didnt really know how to handle this chapter lol. I have so many ideas for this story its not even funny O.O; Yes you will know about both of their pasts soon. PLease review and tell me what you think -smiles-_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thankyou for all the reviews:'D I really liked themX'3 Heres another chapter for you guys! Yesh I am indeed terribly late VV I apologize..I havent even gotten to read any of the stories in my alerts TT I have ALOT of catching up to do ...**_

* * *

:Sakura:  
That night I found myself dreaming of Gaara, his blond hair blowing in the wind, his blue eyes casted down upon me. I smiled, my hand reaching for him, only to grasp nothing. Then my parents appeared, their smiling faces bright and glowing. I smiled back reaching out to hug them tightly. Yearning to feel their warmth again. My arms outstretched to capture nothing. They were gone again. My sight was gone and I could feel nothing. I woke up sweating, trying desperatly to reach out in front of me, seeing nothing. I felt a hot tear flow down my cheek, as I silently to myself.

After my crying ceased, I laughed at myself. Why in the blue perfect hell was I dreaming of Gaara? That is so weird..I pressed the 'call' button, seeing how my bandages needed to be replaced once more. The night nurse came in quietly asking if I was alright. I nodded and pointed to my bandages.

"Oh dear..nightmare?" she asked, her cool hand coming in contact with my face.

I slightly nodded, "not really..Its just Im not used to waking up to darkness just yet.."

"Yeah i know what you mean, I almost thought I saw a ghost outisde when I came in here." She still sounded a bit frightened, but her tone was mildly happy. "Well dont worry..youll be fine and soon your eyes will be all healed and youll be able to leave." I felt the bandages start to loosen and unwind form my head.

I could go back huh? Back to what exactly?..I still did have my work and classes at KU Konoha university..duhh. But I didnt have nay friends..really. There was the one girl, Ino. She was my partner is science and the only one whom I spoke too. I was such a study addict that i didnt give myself time for friends, parties or other acquaintances. After my parents deaths, I didnt see the point of it all, I just wanted to finish school and keep going on. I kept myself busy with books so I couldnt give myself the time to think about them. Harsh but I know they wouldve wanted it that way.

After my little life story was done, i found the nurse was done and asking me if I needed anything else. I shook my head 'no' thanking her and she left the room.

Now that i was here alone, with nothing to do, no one to talk to, I knew my memories would come to haunt me. I laid back down on the bed and hope sleep would overcome me.

:Gaara:  
A tiny noise from the door broke my gaze from the ceiling. Laying in my bed, my arms crossed behind my head, I looked over casually. Ahh the beady little black eyes that come to check on me eve so often. I never saw who the nurse was, she always gazed in the window of my door then left quickly. I sat upin a sitting position and looked at her, waiting for her dark eyes to land on me, making sure I was still in my room. They did and I glared at her, she quickly scurried away from the door like a rat while I chuckled darkly.

I ran my hand through my blood colored hair, why do I not get as much enjoyment in tormenting others, then I do of that girl? God im sick, It amuses me to bother and annoy a blind woman whos was in a bad car accident. I shook my head disapprovingly and stood up. Now that the bothersome nurse was gone, I was free to walk around the building. I pulled on my black jacket over my black bottoms and my shoes. you never really wanted to walk barefoot around this part, with all the 'patients' spitting and sharing their fecal matter it was way to messy and unsanitary. I walked out of my room not bothering to be quiet about closing the door. I made my way down the hall slowly, staring blankly ahead of me. I let my feet take me wherever, it didnt matter because I would never get lost.

A soft and quiet sobbing noise awoke me from my midnight trance. Stopping, my eyes scanned the hallway and rooms. They widened a little as they landed on a certain room number. A certain room number that was a certain baby blue door. A certain room number that was on a baby blue door, that happen to belong to a certain pink headed girl. I was horrified, standing there staring wide-eyed at her door. Why in the hell did I come here? It wasnt any coincidence either, considering my room is all the ay on the other side of the building. I heard footsteps approaching a nurse had turned the corner right when I dove out of site. She yeled quietly, I peeked to see her holding her cest like she saw a ghost or something. I sunk to the floor and waited for her to leave.

A couple minutes later I heard her close the door. I looked around the corner to see her discarding some bandages into a red trashcan and closing the lid securely. Hn. Little girl mustve needed a bandage change. I smirked and stood up, stretching my arms and legs out. I strolled passed her door, stomping momentarily for some reason I dont know. I listened closely, hearing her slow and even breathing. I shrugged, not hearing anything out of ordianry and made my way back to my part of the hopital.

I walked the long dimly lit hallways, liking the way te light casted a dark shadow over my eyes as my head tilted down a little while my footsteps were almost inaudible. The familiar bright yellow warning sign came into my vision. I slowed down a bit. It was always a habit that i would slow down to check if any of the patients were out. That and if they would dare to test my patience. I walked at my slow pace, using my peripheral vision to check down the dark narrow hallway where so many dark laughs, screams and bangings came form. It was surprisingly quiet. Hn, made my morning better. I turned a corner, a dark figure looming in the shadows staring at the floor.

I stopped and smirk, "Orichimaru."

"Gaara.." The low snake-like voice leaked out from behind two thin pale lips.

"Hn. What are you doing out of your room?..If Dr. Tsunade finds you.." I trailed off hearing him let out a light laugh.

"Why..I am coming back from my therapy session. Ill be leaving to my room.." with that he walked past me, his yellow eyes hidden behind his dark purple eyelids, His long thin arms dangled at his side as if they had no bones in them as he walked, his white hospital gown flowing like the robe of death itself. His skin translucent, glowing in the dimly lit hall. As he made his way down the hallway, it seemed as if a cold haunting wind followed behind him, lingering around me for a moment before dispersing, leaving the building warm once more.

I sighed quietly, mentally taking note to tell Tsunade to have a nurse accompany him from now on.If your wondering, hes the worst of the patients here. He was complicated. Always stalking girls or boys, I knew he raped one or two. He also had a infinity for snakes, he went out and got his teeth sharpened to be more fang-like. He would bite his victims on the arm or thigh, marking them, as he called it. Hes here for the rest of his life, escaping jail and the death penalty because he had a good lawyer named Kabuto and money. I frowned, disgusting.

I looked back remembering about all the patients I read about in the hospital files. I was going to be here for awhile, so I figured I would learn about the people around me. Needless to say, they were all very disturbed and dangerous. I usually helped out if there was a break out of one was being dificult, only because I didnt like the late night screams or noise, hence the reason they all stayed out my way and away from me.

I reached my door and went inside, shutting it quietly. Laying on my bed I closed my eyes, going into deep thought and ignoring everything around me until morning.

:Sakura:  
I woke up, my eyes staying half lidded against the new bandages the nurse gave me lastnight. I sat up, stretching out my arms and legs.

"Hn." I stopped abrutly, my head turning to the side quickly to where the voice had come from.

"Whos there?..." I asked, tilting my head to the side a little while reaching for the nurse call button.

"...Who else would be in here?..idiot." Came the sarcastic low silky voice once more. Gaara.

"Oh its you..err Good morning" I greeted with a smile.

"Its afternoon." He replied in a bored tone. If I knew him, he was probably standing against the wall near the door. I smiled again.

"Oh..eheh I guess I slept in a little late, sorry about that" my hand shot up and scratched the bac of my neck. Embarrassing.

"Hn. whatever. Just get dressed." I heard the door open then close.

"..Wait! How do I know your not still in here" I called out. I didnt get an answer. Hmm guess he left. I got out of bed and outstretched my arms. Wait..how do i?..Oh yeah, I dont. I reached the nurse call button and pushed it down.

After a couple of hassles and listening to what color shirt and pants I could choose from, I just decided on a pair of black gym shorts and a light green hoody. If I had my days right, my legs didnt look to horrible from not shaving. Yet. I put my hair back into a pony til, some of my loose strands of hair falling and framing my face. I walked out of the door.

"Gaara?.." I called, looking straight and waiting for his response.

"Hn?.." There it was.

I smiled, "Err..lets get going!" I tried to sound enthusiastic and all I got was a 'You sound like a retarded cheerleader.' I frowned and grabbed the back of his shirt. following him. **NO OFFENSE TO CHEERLEADERS**

He stopped suddenly and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the hall. I felt my face get hot. Then the sound of wheels went rolling passed us and we continued walking again. Woah woah woah! My face got hot? No way..I only blush..when..when..omg! I like him!? I put my hand to my head and bit my lip. Theres no way I like him..I havent known him that long..I dont even know what he looks like..Blond hair..blue eyes..gah! Evil thought! begone from my head!

"Are you ok?" His voice interupted my thoughts.

My head shot up and I said the most intelligent thing on earth.

"Huh?" my mouth even gaped open slightly. What a dork.

He snorted, "Are you ok?" he poked the hand that was on my head, making my face get hot again. God damnit stop touching me!

"Uhh yeah yeah.." my hand fell back to my side,"Its nothing" I smiled.

"Alright then.." he trailed off, walking again.

Why were we walking..and where were we walking to?..He already showed me the stuff I needed to know. Not that I was complaining, Ide rather do pointless walking with somone then stay in my room alone. I smiled and trotted behind him like some kind of puppy.

* * *

_**ok!! I SHALL END IT HERE! ONLY CAUSE i WNT TO GIVE YOU THE CHOICE OF WHAT SHALL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! THEY COULD...**_

_**A: Have Gaaras parents unexpectedly show up out of nowhere.  
B: Have the insane patients break out while their walking, ending in sakura being taken hostage and Gaara kicking their butts.  
C: go to the lake, ending in them sharing each others histories.  
D: The real Naruto can show up.**_

_**You choose!!:D Im willing to do all of them, so just let me knowX3 Byebye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ello:D Thankyou for all the reviews. Im really happy you guys seemed to like the choices I made. Hehe,now for the next chapter! :D Gaara and Sakura shall grow closer in this one ne? u; hope you like X3**_

**BY THE WAY! I ACTUALLY DONT REALLY KNOW IF ITS POSSIBLE FOR YOUR EYES TO DO WHAT I MAKE THEM DO IN THE STORY IF THEY WERE EVER CUT UP BY RANDOM GLASS EXPLODING TOWARDS YOU FROM A BROKEN CAR WINDSHIELD! FORGIVE ME IF IM WRONG! : love that faceX3**

* * *

**:Sakura:**  
Ughh..I let out a frustrated sigh once again, sliding my hand away from my eyes once more. I had been having a very lovely dream about seeing the sunshine, clear blue sky, and bright green trees once more. Until lightning struck and there was a bored looking boy standing there with blond hair and blue eyes. Thats when I woke up, half way throwing myself from the not so cushioned hospital bed. Now here I lay about a half hour later, twitching and wide awake.

The door opened and a pair of footsteps walked through. They were quiet and quick.

"Hello there dear, sleep well?" the nurse asked, walking towards my bed.

"Ahh it positively lovely, until a certain emotion-less, frustrating, really annoying, dream haunting-

"Im not really sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." Came that annoying husky voice from the door.

"Err..eheh.." I laughed nervously, "Since when has he been here?" I asked the nurse while forcing a smile.

"Oh he accompanied me here dear" I could here the pleasent smile that was probably plastered to her face, while I sat there looking like an idiot.

"Lovely..just lovely.." I heard a snicker then the closing of a door. Jerk.

After the I was done dressing I walked out into the hallway slowly, while chewing on my lip.

"Hn. You sure I wont be annoying you or making you frustrated today?.." ok. now he was trying to be annoying.

"No..And I apologize for saying that." I pursed my lips.

"Hmm..whatever. Im just surprised you happen to be thinking of me before you feel asleep.." I think I could actually imagine him smirking, and it pissed me off to no end.

"Hmph." I tilted my chin up, straightened my posture and walked right past where his voice was coming from. He snickered again and followed me slowly.

We walked for a whole ten minutes in nothing but silence, and it was killing me. I sighed for the dozenth time and he 'Hn'ed' for the fifth time.

My stomach growled and i stopped walking and rubbed it.

"Im hungry.." I whimpered slightly, I heard his footsteps stop.

"Then why dont you go get something to eat?.." he retorted sarcastically.

"Fine. I will." I knew my way around, I go down the hall, past the bad people hall and down three steps and its the first room on the left. I grinned at my memorization skills and marched off confidently. I didnt hear him follow me so he probably stood up against the wall. I dont really know why, but some part of me wished he would follow me.

I walked along the halls, I was lonely and it was quiet. That only meant one thing. Crazy thoughts were about to invade my little mind. As I said, they did. I started thinking about why I wanted him to follow me. What exactly did he even mean to me? Friend? Crush? Someone to annoy? If he was any of these things I wouldnt really know it. Though Im sure he is beginning to fill the crush spot, for some reasons I do not know of. It bothered me. Why would I have a crush on him? I dont see the point.

Hes mean, sarcastic, he doesnt like to talk to me. I dont even think he likes being around me, let alone having to babysit me everyday. Isnt that what real boyfriends are supposed to do? Dont they talk to you just to hear your voice? Arent they there when you need them? They dont let you out of their sight unless they know your safe? Now that i thought about it, I really wanted someone like that..but who am i kidding. ill never have anything like that. Hell im crazy enough as it is. I was just thinking about GAARA being MY boyfriend. Maybe I really was in the wrong part of this hospital.

Speaking of wrong part of the hospital..where am I? I was thinking so much and walking at the same time that now Im lost. Great. Well..maybe..if I take long enough Gaara will come looking for me..wait..no he wouldnt..hes probably back in his room or something..I sighed, finding a wall and leaning against it. As soon as i leaned against the wall a siren sounded, making my ears ring, I clasped my hand over them tightly.

_**""Emergency! There has been a break out! All patients please return to your rooms quickly. All hospital personal please report to the Asylum. I repeat all hospital personal report to the Asylum.""**_

Was that Tsunades voice?..Oh crap Oh crap, Oh crap! I gotta get to my room..where is my room? Oh my gosh..I dont know!!

"Hey there girly.." You know those moments where your so scared, your body freezes up, throat becomes dry and you clench your knuckles so hard they turn white? Yeah..Im having one of those moments.

**:Gaara:**

That Idiot. She'll probably get lost and Ill have to come and save her. Jeesh, why is she so..GAH!! She drives me crazy! I held myself back from gripping my hair and pulling it out. If I did, they might get the wrong Idea and lead me back to my room. I instead hit the wall I was leaning on. If I was sane..I would actually be secretly thanking her..since she came, I havent been so lonely, except for the usual visit from Naruto..in which I didnt enjoy to much..That boy is crazy..no wonder he works in the Asylum..Even if she is unbearable.I have to admit shes..cute?..is that even the right word Im looking for. Im not even sure myself th-

_**""Emergency! There has been a break out! All patients please return to your rooms quickly. All hospital personal please report to the Asylum. I repeat all hospital personal report to the Asylum.""**_

Oh crap..Before I knew it I was running full speed down the hallways towards where the idiot girl would be. Why was I running so fast? Was I..worried? Worried about..Sa-..that girl. I wouldnt say her name in that sentence because I didnt want it to be true.

Looking through the cafetria doors I didnt see her, or anyone for that matter. As if I had a sixth sense something told me to go to the Asylum hall, as if I would find her there. The only thought running through my mind at the time was 'I hope shes alright' I nearly made myself sick...

I turned the corner only to stop right in my tracks. There stood the pink haired girl, in the grasp of. My stomach retched uncontrollably as Orochimaru peered at me, running his disgusting tongue up her neck. He smirked, making my hand twitch, a second after it curled into a fist.

"Hello Gaara-kun.." he hissed out. I glared at him, I could feel hot anger running through my body. Is this all for..

"Gaara!?.." Her?..My eyes went to her body, still,pale and in his arms. If there was any way I could get angrier, it was happening right now.

"Orochimaru." my voice came out like venom, oh how I wish he would burn to nothing, "Let. Her. Go." I glared harder at him, as if I could cut him into peices with just one glance.

He only chuckled darkly in return. Tightening his grip around her, causing her to whimper, making my heart jump painfully. My eyes went to his arms once more. Where the hell were the personal that were supposed to be helping? Out of all the patients they could go after, they chose to leave HIM out an about!

"Oh..Does Gaara-kun finally have a favorite?.." he asked, taking a way-to-long look down her body. I clenched my jaw and fist. What is that..in his hand?..I looked closer seeing glistening light coming from his right hand. My eyes widened in realization, he was holding a scalpel. Where the hell did he get that!?

As if he read my mind he smiled sadistically, "I got it from him.." he motioned towards a room, I looked to see half a body sticking out from behind the door.

"Dont worry..hes only knocked out..My real interest was in this pink beauty.."

"You better not hurt her..or Ill see to it you go to the furthest part of hell there is.." I didnt know if I could hold up that offer, but right now I felt I would probably do anything to save her, which was really starting to freak me out.

"Oh..I was born there dear Gaara-kun." He smirked bringing the blade to her leg, and with quickness like a snake, his hand left her thigh as she wiggled around more, blood seeping through her pants and bandages. He left his initials, blood seeping from them and dripping down her pant leg. I looked to her face, it was tensed up, her jaw clenched like her fists, blood coming from her bandages. I knew she was crying, and she was scared.

"Sakura.." My body was practically shaking with anger, "Let her go!!" I shouted, as if my words hit her, she flinched and bit into his arm, making him cry out. Then a second later she was thrown against the wall and crumpled to the floor. Thats when I lost it.

Tackling him to the ground, he lost his grip on the hospital knife and it slid across the floor. I balled my fist and let him have it anywhere I could land a punch. I grabbed him by his head, banging it into the floor multiple times. I slid my body across the ground snatching up the scalpel. I walked towards him as he sat on his knees, bent over and holding his head. I stood over him, bringing the scalpel above my head, was i going to far..for her?..

In a split second I was on the floor, the blade coming close to my neck, my jade eyes meet the depths of his horrifying yellow ones. I grunted and using all of my strength, kept the blade away from my throat. He chuckled darkly and pushed down harder. Just when my arm was about to give out, he took sharp intake of breath before slumping to the floor beside me.

"Man..Arent you glad Im around?" I looked up to see the familiar foxy grin, "These things are great!" he shouted waving the seringe around, and helping me up with his free hand, "You alright?"

"yeah.." my thoughts went right to the girl as I ran over to her limp body. I turned her over in my arms, shaking her gently.

"Sakura?..Sakura." she didnt respond, checking her i found she was still breathing. Her head must've hit the wall and knocked her out.

"Hm?..Shes pretty dont you think?" Naruto said, looking at her over my shoulder, I looked back to see Orochimaru already on a bed and strappeddown tight, blood covering half his face. How does he do that so fast? Or worse, was i holding her for that long? Movement made me look down quickly.

"G-gaara?.." her voice was quiet and unsure.

"Y-yeah..are you alright?.." well duh shes ok..ok maybe she needs a new pair of pants and badages but she should be good, right?

"Yeah" she smiled "Im fine. Jeezz..I almost thought I was going to die..I didnt think you would come." she quirked her mouth into a sheepish grin. Have I really left that kind of impression? that I wouldnt come help her if she was in trouble. I looked back at the past events, yeah i guess I have.

"Nahh Tsunade would kill me.." I said in a sarcastic kind of tone.  
I heard someone snicker behind me, forgetting the idiot blond was still here I dropped her on the floor and stood up quickly. Then quickly regretted it when she whimpered and groaned.

"Ow..Gaara..jeez I outta wack those whiskers right off your face.."

"Whiskers?" Came Narutos voice. Oh sh-, "Gaara doesnt have whiskers, I do!" he said cheerfully.

"You? Who're you? and what do you mean Gaara doesnt have whiskers?" She asked, clearly dumbfounded and confused. Poor thing.

"Im Naruto uzumaki! The dashing and handsome blond doctor!" apparently he didnt realize she was blinded, because he stood in his pose for about a minute watching her and waiting for her to swoon or something. I sighed. What an idiot.

"Soo..You have the same color hair as Gaara!" She smiled brightly.

"Naruto almost fell, "Wha-? No. Gaara has red hair. What drugs do they have you on?" I was looking at Naruto and notioning for him to shut up. He only looked at me and grinned.

"But..he told me he had blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks..thin but strong.."

"He thinks Im strong!? Thanks Gaara!" he smiled brightly at me, while I ran my thumb across my neck indicating I was going to kill him.

"What do you mean?..He lied?.." she asked in a low voice. I watched as she took a peice of her long hair and twirled it in her fingers. She looked way to fragile, like a little broken doll. I looked away, I didnt want to tell her what i looked like because I didnt want her to come and find me when she was able to see again. Now I kind of regret it. Maybe I would talk to her tonight or something. One thing I did know was that she needed new bandaging.

"Naruto, can we get her cleaned up?" I asked, stopping his talking. I looked to see people taking orochimaru away.

"Yeah sure! This way!" he started walking down the corridor into a examination room, I helped Sakura up and she gripped my arm tightly.

"Your telling me. Everything tonight." wow she was kind of scary the way her tone was so demanding. I did my usual 'Hn' and started walking. She limped beside me into the room and I lifted her up onto the table causing her to squeak, her face flushing. I held back a laugh and stepped back so Naruto could do what he was actually good at.

Slowly he took the bandages off her face, throwing them in the red trashcan. He wiped the blood from her face gently using a cotton swab, and wiped them clean with a damp towel, making sure not to hurt her. I always was mystified when Naruto did his work. It was always like he turned into a completely different person. Careful with his actions, quiet, and not rushing things. My eyes went straight to hers, hoping that maybe I could get a glance of them. They remained closed and I looked away. Naruto wrapped them up with fresh gauze. She smiled. My lips twitched, as if wanting to smile with her. I swear if I smile, ill punch myself in the face.

"Sakura, I need you to take your pants off" In a flash I was holding Naruto by the scruff of his doctors coat, which he designed himself by putting orange and black flames at the bottom, his blue eyes staring at me in shock. My eyes widened and I let him go, he gave my a sly smile.

"I get it, I get it..Ill go get Tsuande.." he strolled out of the room, wait. What does he get? i acted on impulse, not like I would care if he saw her without her pants. I heard movement and looked over to see her undoing the button of her jeans. Should I stop her? What the hell!? Ofcourse I should!

"Sakura! Wait a second. Tsunades coming, dont get undressed yet." She dropped her hands immediatley and sat back up on the bed mumbling a quiet 'Sorry' I ran a hand through my hair, that was close...

* * *

_**Mwahah! How did you like this chapter? I only gave you two of the options because the others werent really as important as they were. Hehe :'3 Hope you liked it anyways! please review and tell me what you think! I luffs joo peoples!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hiya!:D Told you I would update more often, I dont want to let you guys down anymore! Especially since youve been such awesome and loyal readers. I think..I need a tissue..VV -blows nose obnoxiously- hehe X3 Hope you like this chapter!_**

**_To have a heart chapter 6:_**

_**.:Previously:.  
**"You? Who're you? and what do you mean Gaara doesnt have whiskers?" Sakura asked, clearly dumbfounded and confused. Poor thing._

_"Im Naruto uzumaki! The dashing and handsome blond doctor!"_

_"Your telling me. Everything tonight." wow Sakura was kind of scary the way her tone was so demanding. I did my usual 'Hn' and started walking.  
**.:End the previous-ness..ess.:.**_

* * *

**What shall happen in this chapter? Who knows! Im writing this as it comes to me!:D..Not really! Have faith X3 lol

* * *

******************

**:Sakura:  
**I cant believe he lied to me! What, does he think Ill become some weird kind of stalker person?! Tch. No way. I mean..I might have thought about it..wait! Thats not the point here, no one needs to know of my personal fantasies or daydreams. Wait..no one would know..Im talking to myself..in my head..oops. Anyways! Here I am sitting on this plastic bench, eating my spaghetti and meatballs with a vengeance. I wish my eyes would get better, I have this huge urge to glare at somehting until it burns to the ground. I took another bite of the warm pasta, rolling it around in my mouth before swallowing loudly. Not that it mattered, it was nearly midnight by now and I was alone. Well except for the person whom is the reason for my bad mood, sitting across form me. Reason I knew, his knees were touching mine slightly. I pursed my lips and scooted back more in the bench, so I wasnt touching him.

He sighed, "Sakura..if you scoot back anymore, you likely to fall off the bench." Came his monotone voice. If it really is his voice! Oh..wait..yeah never mind that.

"Hn." I replied, copying him, "..are we alone?" I asked, I didnt hear anyone, and he said that we were the only ones in there when we walked in.

"Yeah.." he said quietly, I think he knew why I asked..which is good, cause now I can just ask instead of having to ease into it.

Kinda like, _'The weather is nice isnt it?' 'Yep' 'Yeah I love how the clouds look, speaking of looks! Why dont you tell me why you lied about yours!'_ Yeah that wouldnt work out good, considering my sight is limited right now. Waiting five minutes, I quietly set down my eating utensils and wiped my mouth with stale napkin. Here it goes.

"Why didnt you tell me what you really look like?.." I asked quietly, bowing my head so I didnt look stupid looking trying to look at him even though I cant see him.

".." silence. Thats was his reply.

I bit my lip gently, "You can tell me..I promise Ill listen and wont be offended by anything you say..Even if I am I wont let you know! I want to understand.." I spoke my words with sincerity, hoping to get some kind of reply.

"Who are you talking to?.." He asked from behind me, causing me to nearly jump and fall off the bench.

"What are you talking about!? I was talking to you!" I nearly screamed, my hand on my chest, attempting to stop my rapidly beating heart.

"..I was in the bathroom.." If my eyes could have widened they would, yup the green orbs I was so proud of would have fallen right out of their sockets, but they didnt, so my mouth took the liberty of hanging wide open.

I cold finger slid under my chin, lifting it up till it was closed. I felt my face grow hot and I turned my head away. He snorted quietly, then I felt him take his seat on the opposite side of me once more.

"Will you repeat what you were going to ask, now that Im present?.." he asked, sounding slightly amused. I pouted for a minute then sighed and nodded my head.

"Why didnt you tell me what you really looked like?.." I asked, hoping I would actually receive an answer.

"Didnt feel like it." wow. He sure is blunt.

I clicked my tongue, pursing my lips and nodding, "I see..is that the only reason?.." I was casting my line out hoping to catch a fish but nothing was taking the bait.

He waited for what seemed like an eternity then answered, "You..you dont have to know what I look like..Theres no reason for you too"

I cocked my head to the side, "What are you like..drastically self-conscious and think your ugly or something?.."

"No. I just didnt see the point..when your eyes are healed, youll leave and we'll never see eachother again. No big deal."

'No big deal.' for some reason just those words rung in my head, over and over and over. It actually made me sad to think that I wouldnt be able to talk to him ever again. To be honest even though he bothered me by his presence, he was one of my first friends, like ever. Did he have friends? The people I knew were his friends were Naruto and Tsunade, but since Ive been here, he hasnt talked to anyone else or talked about anyone else. He hasnt even really talked all that much, just a few comments and insults here and there. Now that i think about it, I remembered hearing one person say something about how he was already free to leave this place but he chose to stay. I wanted to know why..

"Hey..Gaara..can we go for a walk?" I asked, hoping he would give a little more of his time to me. He said and grabbed my hand gently, walking me outside. If I was right it should be dark out, which was perfect cause I knew my face had a tinge of pink on it somewhere after feeling the coolness of his hand grasping mine. We walked quietly for a good three minutes before I opened my mouth once again. Im pretty good with this talking stuff huh? hehe.

"Gaara..I heard something..a couple days ago.." I started.

"Was it an annoying voice that belongs to a certain pink headed girl. I think I hear that all the time." I frowned and gently punched him in, well actually I was going for his arm and missed punching him in the ribs. Opps.

"Ouch.." he pretended to be hurt, causing me to smile a little.

"No really..Is it true that you can leave the Asylum?.." I asked, hoping my little curiosity with his personal life wouldnt somehow offend or make him go quiet on me.

"Its true.." he admitted quietly, he pulled me over to what I guess was a bench, putting his hand on my back, guiding me to a seat. My face grew warm, as my hands fidgeted in my lap. I could feel his clothing brush mine as he took a seat beside me.

"Ive been able to leave for two years.." He said quietly. At times like this, I really wish I could see, a slight breeze blew, playing with smaller strands of my hair and tickling my face.

"Why havent you left yet then?" I asked, wanting to hear more.

"..Ive got nowhere else to go.." his answer, even though it was in his bored tone as usual, had a tint of sadness to it, somewhere. I pulled the sleeves of my jacket over my hands, keeping quiet. I nearly jumped when he started to speak once more.

" My..father admitted me here..two years after my siblings deaths.." I heart lurched forward, as I pulled on my sleeves more. He seemed perfectly at ease by my side.

"W-what happened..your siblings I mean.." I asked in a lowered voice, not wanting to break the tranquil air that seemed to surround him.

"..My father killed them.." the way he said it. The way he said it made me sad. Not because he was sad, but because he said it as if it was nothing at all. Like his siblings deaths meant nothing to him. I waited for him to continue, secretly waiting for him to hear the new question on my mind. 'Why?' Why did his father admit him here if he was the one to kill them? Why did he seem not to care that they died? Why was he telling me?..

"It was dark out.." he started speaking out of nowhere, his voice quiet and thoughtful, as he was re-calling the memory, I leaned a little closer tohim, listening carefully, notwanting to miss a beat of what he was saying.

"Our dad had a history of violence, which he used on us often. Me the most..My mother passed away giving birth to me, I was lucky to live. Even though I think I would have rather not been born." He paused, as if thinking of what it would be like if he wasnt here. To be honest, I thought about it to. The thought of having someone else chaperon me around this institution bothered me. Alot.

"He always blamed me for her death, hitting me, calling me a monster. My brother and sister couldnt do anything, they were but year or two older then me. When they tried to help, they were only beaten and told not to interfere." he paused once again, it made me wonder if he really wanted to tell me all of this. I sat still and quiet, not wanting to break his train of thought, or make it seem as if I was uncomfortable, cause really I wasnt.

"One night, me and my father ere at the top of the stairs. My older sister T..Temari.." his voice cracked, but only a little, he was putting a very big wall. Blocking his emotions out, while he kept his voice quiet and thoughtful.

"Temari interfered. He was threatening me with a broken bottle cause I had caused trouble in school, she tried to stop him, telling him it wasnt my fault and that it wasnt worth him treating me badly. I just stood there watching them. I was twelve at the time and held no love for my father. I despised him, if there was anything I wanted to do most, it was make his life as miserable as he made mine. Then he..Temari got to loud with him..he shoved her, causing her to lose her balance on the stair case. I remembered looking down at her motion-less body..."

I bit my lip more, suppressing my urge to cry, I hadnt ever had siblings, nor knew what it was like to have them. I just knew how death had felt. It was horrible.

"Does it make you sad?..My sisters death?.." he asked me, his voice still thoughtful and quiet. I could only nod slowly, wondering why he would ask me something like that.

"Even though..I dont have any siblings, I know what its like to lose someone close to you.." I admitted quietly. My hands were now clenching my jacket sleeves, making creases in them.

"Yeah..The only thing wrong was..at the time all I could think about was how to get back at him..I didnt even attend her funeral.." I was partially shocked, but then I could have understood also. We all have a different way of dealing with deaths, mourning, living on as if nothing happened, closing it away in the back of your mind so as not to bother you or create problems. Revenge.

"My brother didnt take it to well.." he spoke again, it was really surprising me, how much he was talking, telling me..something like this.

"He started acting different. He didnt get as much sleep,always quiet, walking as if he himself were just a hollow doll. No life. One day he decided to do what I had been planning a long time, it turned out differently for him though. Yet another funeral, that I did not attend." I wrapped my arms around my stomach slowly and with limited movement.

Still not wanting to break his train of thought, I kept to myself, holding back tears that I knew were coming. Im not sure if it was sadness or anger anymore. I was sad his siblings died, but then again I was angry. His father..his father was this person..killing his own children..putting one in a hospital...why?..Why are people like this today?..My body trembled slightly, but not enough that he could feel it, or so I hoped he didnt.

"I guess by fate..I ended up here after I attempted an attack on him. I thought he would have disposed of me, after what happened to my siblings, but no, he threw me in here. Saying that I should stay here until I rotted like the worthless waste of flesh and blood I was. Then I was alone. Left with no one here, inside that asylum with all those older patients. There wasnt a night where a scream wouldnt wake me, or banging of the walls would rattle my bed."he sighed, not shifting in his place unlike me. I was fidgeting with my sleeves, my arms wrapped tightly and secure around my stomach. My lip, Im sure, was bleeding by now from how I sank my teeth into it, holding back offending tears that were beginning to surface. As if not being able to control myself, I reached over, enveloping him in an awkward sort of hug. Hell. i just wanted to embrace the poor boy. His body stiffened immediately, as I held him tightly against me. He slowly wrapped his arms around me,burying his face in the crook of my neck. I felt his breath tickle my skin as he spoke quietly.

"After that, I met Tsunade, the first since my sister, to actually care about me and then Naruto came acting more to me like a brother then a friend..I stay here because, here I know Im safe. Here at least I have two people whom care for me and that I can call a friend.." Even though it was sad, that last part, made me smile. Then, as if right on cue, a new ambition hit me. I also, wanted to be part of that 'Safness' he felt in being here. I wanted to be more to him then a little acquaintance. Slowly and reluctantly I released him, sitting back into my spot on the wooden bench as another breeze blew. Silence dawned on us once again. He sighed softly and stood up.

"Come on, its late, Ill take you back to your room." I felt a little saddened, I really wanted to stay out here longer with him and talk more. More then anything I just wanted to be with him...I nodded and stood up. He took my hand once again and slowly we made our way back to the building.

" Sakura..Why do you trust someone who you cant even see?." he asked out of nowhere. The answer to that was easy..even if he didnt know it.

"Cause their all I have.." I answered truthfully. He went quiet.

After about three minutes once again, I have great timing, I talked.

"My parents, were killed last year.." the hand gripping mine, tensed a little, "I tried to forget about their deaths and live on, hiding behind my studies and whatnot. I didt even bother to make friends.." I laughed softly, looking back at how stupid I was.

"I guess we have that in common..no freinds.." he said bluntly.

I tilted my head up and grinned slightly, "But! We have Naruto, Tsunade..and I have you and you have me." I smiled, "So everythings fine."

"I..have you?.." he asked in a quiet voice, almost a whisper.

"I nodded, "Of course.." I smiled, "Ill be here for you whenever you need me. I want to be someone you can come talk to you or someone you could just sit with on a bench at night and vent with." and maybe a little more..but ill keep that a secret from you..

That's sounds.."his voice was soft, and..happy?..oh my g- "Like my lifes going to be a living hell." he teased, laughing quietly when I attempted to punch him in his arm again. I laughed and we kept walking to my room. We got there ten minutes later, he opened my door for me and was walking away.

"Goodnight, see you tomarrow" I smiled.

"Yeah..Naruto said he was going to drop by..so it outta be grand." he drawled his voice, dripping with sarcasm, I laughed quietly and began shutting my door.

"By the way..." he called out, I opened it again, listening to what he had to say.

"My hair is dark red, my eyes are outlined black from lack of sleep" oh my gosh..hes telling me what he looks like! listen more carefully girl! "Their also a jade color" I'm about a head taller then you, I normally wear dark colored outfits and Yes. Im fit and strong." I think I actually sensed him smirk, then I heard his footsteps walking away, "Just in case you were you know..wondering..So you can dream of me again, but this time with the right appearance." I slammed my door, my face hot. Then I jumped up and down. That means he wants me to be able to see him when my eyes are healed! I bounced one more time falling against a wall. Ow..

**.:END:.**

* * *

**_I hope you really liked that! X3 Gaasaku-ness X3 yay!:D please review and tell meh what you think X'3_**


	7. Chapter 7: longest chapter yet

**_Woop Woop! Thankyou for all the awesome reviews! I really appreciate them!!:D I luffs chu all and now I be back with a whole new chapter u In which I hope you all enjoy!:D lolz I work on my chapters from 1 am to 5am :3 yay.  
I hold nothing against the people in this chapter!! I actually love them all, hence the reason Im using them!! Its just supposed to be funny!!

* * *

_****__******

**To have a heart Chapter 7**

* * *

**.:Sakura:.  
**Ahh..The warm air is fantastic..the air smelling of sea water and wet sand..Sitting up and looking out across the horizon, the white tops of waves, rolling in to run over the smoothe, white sand. Sighing contently and leaning my head back my eyes drifted towards the sky, the light blue reflecting in them, watching birds fly over head. Out of nowhere a pair of jade green eyes starts hovering over mine, warm breath tickling my face as well as the red hair. I blush, a strand of my own pink, twirling with some of his red. Gaara.. G-gaara!

"Gaara!! i cant breath!" The sound of the blonde voice awoke form my first official dream of Gaara. Yup stil dark due to my lovely bandages.

"G-Gaara!" now the voice was a exasperated cry of help. Poor boy..

"What were you doing leaning over her like that?" Came the one mono-tonal voice that I could never grow tired of. I sat up in bed, were they talking about me? Yeah..why was Naruto leaning over me?..Oh great..the warm tingling breath was his..I pursed my lips in a little pout. So much for getting my hopes up.

"I..I was just going to wake her up.." I heard a thump and then a groan and shifting of feet. From the sound of it, Gaara dropped Naruto on his head and walked over to the nearest wall and leaned against it. Yup. Or I could be wrong..

"Ow..Sakura..Gaara's being irratable and mean.." Narutos voice sounded out towards me, guessing he noticed me awake.

I smiled, "Aww its ok..Just leave him to his corner" I smiled at where I knew Gaara was standing and held out my arms towards the crying doctor, like a mother awaiting a school bus where her young child would run off and into her arms, but this is the real world, where the mother was a small framed blinded girl and the child was a boy a head taller then her and that weighed more then her. Resulting in him leaping and glomping and me falling over and out of the bed.

I layed sprawled out on the floor with the uncontrollable laughing doctor sitting on top of me. I blew a strand of hair out of my face and crossed my arms, then heard another snicker from across the room and pursed my lips, trying not to loose it. Stupid boys.

**.:Gaara:.**  
**_(Boy that was great, lets see it in Gaara POV for a sec XD)_**

I actually surprised myself when I found myself for getting out of bed early for a different reason other then walking the floors. Her. Somehow she had found a way to invade my thoughts and worm her way into the cold, deep depths of my heart. It was truly scary, but at the same time, undeniably intriguing.

I slipped on a pair of faded jeans and a fitted black t-shirt and walked out of my door.

I knew that she wouldnt be awake yet, but I somehow convinced myself that maybe there was a chance. Saturday mornings were always quiet, everyone stayed up late friday and then slept in in the morning, leaving nothing but silence in the empty halls. I walked, my pace was casual, my appearance aloof, as I quietly stalked down the corridors to her room.

Upon my arrival, I slowly slipped up to the door, peering in through the narrow plastic window. The room was well lit from one of her pale blue curtains being pulled back, allowing sunlight to be casted through the window to fill the room.

I looked in, my eyes landing on her sleeping form. She was laying on her back, her arms outstretched above her head, pink haired splayed out on the pillow like a pastel painting, her face the real center and subject of the art. Her pale skin was practically glowing in the light, her light pink lips parted only a little into what looked like a small smile. I frowned as my eyes landed on the grey-ish white bandages wrapping her eyes, I had wondered when they were to be taken off, wanting to look into the amazing eyes they probably shielded from the world.

I sighed and gritted my teeth, and closed my eyes. How is it, that I am finding my thoughts, feelings, hell my entire being, all surrounding her? She was like this new highly contagious disease that I caught wind of and am now in a un-curable state. I shrugged my shoulders, maybe Im not supposd to be cured..maybe im just cursed forever, by her, for her..with her. I heard a noise coming frominside the room and cursed myself for how fast my eyes and head shot open, peering through the window to see if she was awake yet.

Blond hair. Goofy grin. Orange and black clothes. I felt a vein about pop in my forehead, as the idiot doctor made his way around her bed, gently shaking her arm. I slwoly opened the door, with intent to kill. This. This wouldnt have ever bothered me before. Why does it now? Hn.

**.:Flashback:.  
_Narrators POV!_**

_"Byebye Sakura! Sleep well!!" Naruto shouted behind to the pink haired girl, whom smiled and waved tohim before going into her room for the remainder of the night. Him, the stoic red-head and the busty blond medic, made thier way down the halls._

_"Ahh that was entertaining, thankyou Gaara for your help." Tsuande nodded towards the youngman beside her._

_"Your welcome.." he replied quietly, shocking both blonds enough to stop walking completely and stare wide-eyed at him. He stopped and turned on them, his eyes showing no emotion but annoyance._

_"What?" he asked, almost as if he was being insulted._

_"Y-you..were just.." The male started-_

_"Being..polite..on your own free will.." the woman finished, with equally shocked eyes as the boy next to her._

_Gaara shrugged, "What about it?" he demanded, its not like he wasnt polite before...Now that he thought about it, he really wasnt..He normally 'Hned' for 'thank you's and yourwlecom's' Slammed doors in peoples faces, interrupted when people were talking by walking out of the door and not bothering to close the door quietly. He smirked inwardly to himself._

_"Nothing." they bothed piped up and walked foward, a little ahead of him. He followed silently, thinking about why he had changed himself._

_"Tsunade...I need to ask ou a question.." Naruto whispered to his blond mentor. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, he asked before she could refuse._

_"Does Sakura have a boyfriend?" by now Gaara had been leading the pack, but was now rooted in his spot, causing Naruto to bump into him._

_Tsunade eyed the two boys infront of her, and smiled, shaking her head slowly._

_"My my, has the little cherry blossom captured herself some admirers?.." she smiled slyly as Naruto blushed a little and Gaara stiffened slightly, pursing his lips a bit._

_"N-no, I was just curious..you know.." Naruot stuttered, Gaara just side glanced him with the slightest glare, then quickly turned his head. Thoughts swimming into the shark infested waters of his mind._

_Why did he care? Its not like Sakura was his, not like he was feeling for her. No. Not at all. But something deep down told him otherwise. His brow furrowed and he kept walking, thinking silently to himself._

_Naruto gave a sly smile in the direction of his confused friend, unknown to the red head of course and cleared his throat before speaking loudly._

_"I think Im going to try and warm up to her a little more, maybe she'll like me!" Naruto made sure to put extra enthusiasm into his voice, beaming with delight as his silent friend, yet again stopped in his tracks, his body stiff. He chuckled darkly to himself before sneaking a smile to tsunade and a wink, which she grinned and returned, unknown to Gaara. Poor Gaara._

**_.:End of flashback!!:._**

Silently slipping into the room, I sneaked up behind the unsuspecting blond, as he was leaned over the poor sleeping beauty's face and snatched him up by the collar of his orange polo shirt.

"G-gaara!" he practically squealed, causing Sakura to stir in her sleep. She groaned quietly, stretching her arms lazily.

I felt tapping on my wrist and looked up to see Narutos face growing blue, "G-gaara I cant breath!" he choked out. I eyed him, not letting go.

Sakura was now sitting up in bed, turning her head around the room slowly, hearing what was going on.

"Why were you leaning over her like that?" I asked, my voice uncaring, betraying those around me as i struggled to hold composure.

"I-I was just going to wake her up.." he squeaked out once again, before I dropped him on his head and stalked over to the nearest wall, leaning against it with crossed arms.

"Ow.." he groaned, rubbing his now bruising head, "Sakura..Gaaras being irritable and mean.." he complained, hah, like that would actually work.

"Aww its ok, just leave him to his little corner" she then held open her arms for him, I twitched a hint of anger and despise evident in my body motions, unknown to them ofcourse. Then it all washed away as soon as she turned that perfect face towards me and smiled. My eye twitched and I looked away, not like she could see, but somehow I knew she could..which was weird.

Then there goes the orange blurr, practically flying like a little bird into the poor girls arms. Hn. I smirked, and kicked him in the rear, making his speed increase, notmy original intention. Before I could stop them, they were toppled over on the floor form the bed. Naruto practically sitting ontop of Sakura, laughing while she was pouting and blowing a strand of her pink hair from her face. I couldnt help but snicker, causing her pout to grow.

About fifteen minutes later, the nurse left her room, walking past me and Naruto in the hallway. We both looked at one another before walking back into her room. Oh wow, Did the nurse feel like playing dress up? There sitting on the bed, swinging her legs freely, was the perfect little Sakura doll. She was wearing White sneakers, leading to white and green striped stockings, leading up to a white pleated skirt that ended mid-thigh. Nice. She was also wearing a green and white striped collared shirt, with green star earings. Her ears were pierced?..Hmm..I looked at how her long pink hair, flowed in neat curls over her shoulders and down her back, most of it held back with a green and white polka dotted headband. She was smiling and humming to herself, unaware of the two gawking, well actually one in secret, guys staring at her.

"You can stop staring now..Your eyes creep me out..I feel them all over me.." or so i thought she was unaware. I immediately took my eyes off of her and stared out the window, it was nice out. We got lucky, the sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in the sky. Only thing is, idiot planned on playing crocket. I smacked him in the head and reminded him about her little disability, then he grinned and chimed "Dont worry! Ill just stand behind her, hold her arms and show her where to shoot!" Earning yet another smack.

"Sakura! you look so cute!!" He complimented loudly, nearly screaming my ear off. She smiled and said a quiet thankyou.

"yeah..you look nice..Sakura.." I told her, not looking at her. She smiled softly, a little blush rising to her cheeks. Heh, beat that Naruto. I smirked inwardly, triumphant in my dazzling Sakura more then the blond idiot.

**.:Sakura:.**

I couldnt deny the fact that my heart almost just stopped beating.

"yeah..you look nice..Sakura.." His smooth voice called out quietly. I put on a brave face, my smile soft, as i was desperately trying to hold down the blood rushing towards my cheeks. I failed some what, but it couldve been worse. I held in the joy, locking it away somewhere in my heart, saving it for later. Then smiled even more, earlier I had ask the nurse for a special request. I asked her to make me look, cute. I could her the sly smile in her voice as she asked for a reason. I flushed and told her, I just wanted to look nice, and apparently she did a good job. I will thank her properly later.

I hopped off my bed and walked towards them slowly, not wanting to bump into them or trip and fall over something.

"So boys, what are we doing today?"I asked, a smile plastered on my face.

"Whatever there is to do in an asylum for the mentally insane" Somehow I knew he was going to say that, I crinkled my nose and smiled.

"Well..we could go watch a movie in the rec room!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically, "Ow!!" he screamed, I smiled. He seemed to have forgotten about my sight problem.

"Ahh! Im Sorry Sakura!!" He was hugging me, and all i could think about was the secret news the nurse had given to me. In two days I would finally be able to take the bandages off. I was so happy I couldnt refrain myself from enveloping her in tight hug, jumping with happiness. I smiled again, as Naruto was suddenly pulled off of me, then he was laughing. I smiled, It was going to be really hard keeping this secret from them, but I had to hold out.

"How about we just go for a walk.." Gaara stated in his normal bored tone.

"Yeah yeah! A walk!!" Naruto screamed, excited all of the sudden.

I nodded and smiled, "That'll be great!!" With that we all headed out the door and out of the building.

I smiled as the sunlight hit my skin, warming it immediately. I didnt know why, but it always seems so chilly in that building, whether its the A.C unit or the atmosphere Im not sure. Being outside is like jumping into a cold lake. It wakes you up instantly, your body cant help but feel the effects it has on you run through it, and all you can do when your out is smile. Im pretty sure me and Naruto were both smiling enough to make all the patients sane again. I waved my arms aroundlike an idiot, probably causing a scene, but I didnt care, it felt good.

"Thats it Sakura!!" Naruto cheered me on, now I was sure he was joining me in the flailing of the arms.

"Naruto-kun!!" I stopped my flailing. 'Kun?'

"Ohno.." I heard Gaara whisper/groan. I turned to where he was standing my face having 'question mark' written all over it. He took myhand, causing my face to heat up, and pushed me behind him. Was he..protecting me?.. I stood there dumbfounded.

.:Gaara:.

"Lee!!" Naruto shouted across the yard, the fellow doctor came running in an instance. His short black bowl cut hair, blowing perfectly in the wind. His over sized eyes shining with what seemed like fire. I grabbed Sakuras hand and pushed her behind me. No way i was letting her get anywhere near this fruit cake. He was clad in his usual green spandex and orange leg warmers. I watched in secret horror as he drew closer. Bing! He stopped, like a dart thrown into a dartboard. I stood kind of off, leaning away from him. Why was he so close?

"Hello Naruto-kun! gaara-san!" he saluted, flashing a smile that did the whole movie 'bling' thing, with the white sparkle rolling off his teeth, nearly blinding me.

"Hn..Hi.." i replied casually. Crossing my arms over my chest.

"What are you doing out here? Wheres your patient?" Naruto asked, looking around, holding his hand over his eyes, scanning the feild.

"Oh hes around here somewhere Im sure his youthfullness will bring him to us eventually!" He shouted fire visibly igniting in his eyes. I watched as he held up balled fist screaming something about a 'Gai-sensei' then balling his eyes out. Jeez, enough with the water works before you scare some of the patients into incurable shock.

"Hmm whos this!!" What the hell!? How'd he get behind me!? I spun around to see him up close and examining Sakura. She stood there shyly twirling a curl of her hair in her fingers, her head casted to the ground. I had no time to admire it either, for the Lee was coming ever closer. I cleared my throat.

"Lee, this is Sakura..shes our friend..please step away for she cant really see right now" lucky for her, if she could, she'd be one of the incurable shock people.

Lee smile, grew bigger, "What a lovely blossom!! I am the wonder Rock Lee at your service!! I shall protect you from the harm of all these people around us!!" He proclaimed, taking her small hand into his slightly larger one.

Me and Naruot shared a glance and looked around the feild to see nothing but old speechless people sitting or riding in wheel chairs. Yeah.their dangerous..and Im a sand controlling ninja from the dessert. I rolled my eyes and looked back to him.

"H-Hi" she smiled, "Its nice to meet you Lee" the poor boys ears were puffing steam, and all those little sickening hearts floating around him werent helping the situation either.

"Lee..where your patient again?" I asked, pulling him away from the 'Lovely blossom'

"Hmm" he scanned the feild quickly, fluttering around like a bird on crack. I watched as he finally spotted him and beckoned for him to come over.

Oh god..now I remember him..I wouldve smacked my for head if it wasnt for the fact that i was trying to keep my cool. When in this situation, keep your cool.

A boy about our age strolled on over, completely calm and collected. On the inside. He was wearing black shorts and shoes and was wearing a tan collared shirt. He had extremely long brown hair and lavender-white eyes. I sighed as he strolled on over.

"neji-san! How is your outting going!?" Lee asked, smiling.

"Hn. I want my brush." Neji replied, flipping his long hair and crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, no, you cant have your brush unless you make one new friend today!" Lee proclaimed as if he was talking to a child, holding up a regular brown brush with the initial of "N" on it..

"Hn. No. Give it. Now." he demanded quickly. Not stuttering once, he was now glaring at the doctor

"Sorry but-"

"Damnit! Byakugan!!" there he goes. The reason he was put here, he thinks he the genius ninja of all time and has some sort of obsession with his hair. He screamed and pulled his hands together, shouting at the top of his lungs and chasing Lee around the Field, with veins uncontrollably bulging from his head. We watched as they ran away with Lee shouting things like "Thats the youthfulness neji!! Keep running!!" "shut the hell up Byakugan!!"

I sighed, today I will thank you Neji. For getting the bruce lee look-alike away from us. I heard a stream of giggles and turned to see Sakuras hand covering her mouth, her body shaking with laughter. I smirked, turning to Naruto to see him laughing his head off. I couldnt really see how they let him be a doctor when he made fun of the patients he was supposed to be doctoring. Then again, he does usually change character everytime hes needed to do his job. I sighed and we continued our walk. Please, Please, dont let anyone else disturb this peace..

**.:Sakura:.  
**Wow! Talk about weird! I couldnt help but laugh, it was so strange! But I guess thats what happens when youve been housed here for like ever. I laughed one more time and wiped my eyes. Naruto took my hand as we continued walking.

The air felt so good, my skin sunbathing under the warmth of the rays. I couldnt stop smiling, well that and the fact I was being led around by two of the most amazing guys ever. I snorted at myself, causing them to stop and ask what I was laughing about,I waved it off and we continued walking.

"Bark! Bark! grrr.." Oh, theres a dog around here? I stopped walking, wait a minute..that didnt sound like a do-

**.:Gaara:.  
**And before I knew it, Sakura was tackled by the human dog. The boy was around our age also, is this story Implying something about todays generation and youth? Anyways, he had brown shaggy hair, and dark colored eye. He always wears this gray jacket with a fury hood, he also has red triangles on his face.Why? We dont know, He has an identity crisis. He believes hes a dog.

"Bark Bark! Trespasser! Shes a girl! She smells like strawberries" he put his nose down to her cheek, ignoring her protest and sniffed her again, "and icecream?! We have icecream here!?" he licked her cheek earning some sort of weird squeak from the damsels mouth before he was dragged off of her by his doctor.

Ahh yes, Shino. This guy was a real character. He wore a dark tanned doctors jacket, buttoned all the way up so you couldnt really see his whole face. His hair seemed to stick straight up like he had been hanging from a ceiling to long. He always wore the dark sunglasses, so you could never see his eyes, noone had a clue what they looked like. He also had an infatuation with bugs. No, literally, he talks to them, sometimes I wonder why hes not a patient also.

I walked over to Sakura and helped her to her feet, watching as Kiba struggled to leap onto her again from his Doctors hand that was gripping the hood of his jacket. I narrowed my eyes at him, even though he thought of himself as a dog, he was still a human boy, that was licking a certain human girls cheeks, I didnt like that so much. He looked at me and snapped his teeth, I rolled my eyes and turned to Sakura.

"Sorry..he..thinks hes a dog.." I hope that didnt sound to weird.

"O-oh..that explains the..behavior.." her mouth quirked sideways into an awkward smile.

"Yeah...His name is Kiba" I think I actually saw his ears perk up at the sound of his name being called.

"Oh.." she smiled, "Thats cool, I used to act like a dog too, its fun.." her smile turned into a grin, I almost found myself smiling with her. I heard laughing and turned to see Naruto holding up a piece of candy over kibas head while he tried to jump and get it. Naruto can be a real jerk sometimes.

"Whats going on?" Sakura suddenly asked, grabbing the sleeve of my shirt.

"Narutos teasing Kiba with candy." I explained in a mono-tone kind of voice.

Kiba lowered his head and let out a strange whimpering kind of sound. Sakura frowned and walked over to the laughing blond, my eyes widened as she drew back and punched him in the arm, making him drop the candy. I almost laughed when he groaned really loud, rubbing his now sore arm. She knee-led down and searched for the sweet treat, before finding and picking it up. Unwrapping it she walked over to Kiba.

"Hey there Kiba, Im Sakura" she smiled a perfect smile, I watched, my face wasnt portraying any hint of emotion except for boredom, but I found my eyes watching every move she made.

"..." he didnt reply, only sat there looking at her, her hand, then at the bandages on her eyes. She smiled and held out the peice of candy in her open palm. He moved forward slowly, in a crouched down position and took the candy from her hand, eating it quickly.

"There ya go!" she exclaimed happily, kneeling down, "You know..Ive always wanted a dog.." she sighed and stood up "but! I never really had time for one, so lost my chance, but if i do get one, I think Im going to name him Kiba, its an awesome name!" She smiled brightly, and I felt a pang of jealousy, why couldnt she name the dog Gaara? I have a perfectly good name. Hn.

"Thankyou." his voice was quiet, but we all still stared at him like he just screamed it to the world.

"S-shino..did you just talk?" Naruto was staring at him like he had grown a second head, I already looked away, but was still amazed. Shino didnt talk much, especially to new people, he only talked to his boss, patient and bugs. So this was new.

"No Naruto, that was all in your head." he turned his hidden eyes to Sakura "Thankyou, people dont usually treat him nicely, its nice to have a change in atmosphere."

"No problem I like Kiba, hes neat" she smiled, Im sure she was trying to think of a reason why noone would be nice to him. That train of thought didnt last long for she was tackled by the beast once again, him licking her face.

"Thankyou Sakura!!" he screamed, it sounded more like a little yipping puppy, excited about getting a new toy. He then hopped off and ran off.

"Bathroom." muttered Shino, before he to took his leave. I helped her up the second time, she wiped her face and smiled at me, I looked away quickly. Jeez, why do these things happen to me?

**.:Sakura:.**  
O..m..g. That was one of the most weirdest but cutest things ever! I now found my self leaving a mental note to find a boy who thinks hes a dog and bring him home with me. I might just steal Kiba, hell it sure was a great plan in my mind. I couldnt stop smiling, I wished i knew what he looked like, but maybe when I get these bandages off i could look for him. Wonder if he plays catch...I laughed to myself quietly. This was a really interesting day, I found myself meeting alot of new people and couldnt help but be excited, I wanted meet more people, I really did. But it seemed like whenever i meet a new person, a feeling of regret grows even more in me, I would have to leave soon..and if my schooling keeps going like this..I wont be able to visit..I dont want that to happen.  
We kept walking, I was walking ahead of the two boys, they were lagging behind, talking to each other, So I walked a little head of them. I hummed as I walked, it coming to a stop, when I collided with something.

"Im sorry Miss.." Came a smooth male voice.

Scratch that, someone.

**.:Gaara:.**

"Im sorry Miss" I knew that voice. I looked up to Sakura in the arms of the infamous Uchiha. I walked up and gently grabbed her arm, moving her away from him a foot or two.

"Hn. Sabaku, Dobe." he greeted, I nodded. Its not that he was a bad person, its just, his patient. I looked around, speaking..where the hell is he?

"Teme. "Naruto growled, "Dont call me that!" he shouted, making the poor girl beside me jump a little.

"Hn Whatever, see Sai anywhere?" Sasuke asked, looking more aloof then usual.His ebony hair swinging in the lgiht breeze, his obsidian eyes, looking as if they were watching something out in the distance. I rolled my eyes, pretty boy. Wait a second.. Oh great. He lost the idiot. Me and Naruto looked around, no sight of the brown haired fool.

"Your name is?" Sasuke asked, looking at the pinkette at my side, I held down a growl.

"Oh me? Sakura, Sakura haruno" she smiled, totally clueless to whom she was speaking to.

"Sasuke, pleasure to meet you." he was always so formal, jeeze, someone needs to loosen up.

"Uhh You too"She answered back, I was about to make a comment when i felt something wet. Wet and cold. Sticky. I closed my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose, my temper ready to burst at any moment, as the sticky paint, layed painted on my upper lip as a fake mustache.

"Gaara?" there it was again. As soon as her voice reached my ears, it carrying my name on it. It was gone. No killing intent, no anger. Frustration? yeah big time, but mostly because Sasuke had found his patient.

"Sai." came the Uchihas stern voice.

"Its nothing Sakura, just dont talk to this guy." I glared at the black haired boy standing next to Sasuke, a stupid fake smile plastered on his face and dripping paint brush in his hand.

"Who?" she asked, looking at me, my sleeve being held in one of her hands.

"Hello Im Sai. Your ugly." I stared at the boy, what the hell?

"What the hell Sai!!" screamed Naruto, "You dont even know her! Dont say that kind of crap!

I looked down to make sure she wasnt crying like most girls would have, she wasnt. She was just standing there, not moving. I was tempted to poke her, but decided not to.

"Im Sakura, nice to meet you." she smiled and spoke as if she didnt hear the comment.

"Its not so nice to meet you." he retorted, a smile still on his face.

"Well im sorry about that." she was still smiling, it was really scaring me. Sai's expression changed as he watched Sakura, his dark eyes not blinking as he stared at her form. She still held a smile, standing beside me and not moving. It was almost like they were having some kind of secret war to see who would crack first. Naruto watched back and forth, while Sasuke ignored us all, running a hand through his hair.

"Hn" Sai sat on the ground and started painting, I watched him, he was drawing some sort of dragon. He was a very good painter, had alot of talent. The only problem is..

"Come forth dragon! Eat her alive!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, holding out the paper above his head.

He believes his drawings can come to life and do his every bidding. I looked away, as he shook the paper around, attempting to shake the dragon out of it.

Sakura stood there, a frown etched onto her face, I leaned my head down into her ear and whispered a quick explanation. She shivered a little when my breath hit her ear, causing me to smirk and watch as her face wet a little pink.

"I-I see.." she replied, shaking her head slowly.

"Ahahahahaha!! He's coming for you now missy!!" Sai screamed, throwing the paper down and running in circles around us, waving his arms around widly. I shifted my body a little, trying to shield Sakura from the crazy boy. He ran around, talking to something in the air. Naruto was already on the ground, dieing of laughter. I even heard Sakura give out a little giggle. Then Naruto stood up pouting and crossed his arms. A newly painted word 'Dobe' across his forehead. I saw Sasuke smirk and couldnt help but somewhat smirk also.

Sai was now running around and flapping his arms, imitating a dragon, did he not realize Sakura couldnt see what he ws doing or drawing? I dont think he did. Sasuke sighed and and hit Sai on the head, knocking him out, he waved slightly as he drug him off back to the building, his drawing in the other hand.

I let out a sigh of relief "Their gone..C'mon, lets go get washed up.." I grabbed Sakuras hand and we all three walked to the bathroom. I noticed the sky darkening, looked like it was going to rain, we could get washed up and go back inside for something to eat. I told her to wait outside the door while me and him went in and washed our faces. She smiled and we left her alone.

Wrong choice.

When we came back out, our little pink-haired friend was no-where to be seen.

* * *

**_Ohhh where could she be? Wow, one of meh longest chapters yet!! Hope you guys liked it, we had to put a funny chapter before a dramtic one. you guys will like the next one, I promise!!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hiya! Im back :D Sorry it took so long! DX The reason is at the bottom of the page lol. Hope you enjoy this! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are aweosmeXD**_

* * *

**:Gaara:**  
I was almost out of breath, my lungs screaming for much needed air, the muscles in my legs burning with each step I took. I could hear the ragged breathing of the blond doctor behind me. We were both running through the four story building, searching for the idiot.

I made my way through the floors and hallways, passing confused and frightened patients, my eyes darting everwhere for any sign of pink. I stopped, finding myself back infront of the front entrance once more. We searched but couldnt find her anywhere, I ran a hand through the red mess I once called hair, my eyes closing for a brief moment of thought.

My heart was racing so fast, thoughts of HER going through my head like thousands of frames from a movie. Why?..Why was i worried so much? Its not like I ..cared..Right? No matter how many times i said No, there was always something in the back of my mind that said yes. Somehow she found her way under my skin and into my being, pictures of her haunting my mind when I close my eyes, her voice echoing over and over in the depths of my mind.

Sakura...

I sighed heavily, running both my hands through my hair, making it stick out in odd places, adding to my insane look even more. 'Where are you?..' My eyes scanned outside and then it hit me.

No..Just as Naruto was running up to me I darted out of the door into the storm, rain pelting my skin as I ran. She could be lost out here..I ran faster. I had to find her.

**.:Sakura:.**  
_Starting from Earlier_

I hate waiting...I heard rumbling in the distance and turned my ear. Hmm thunder storm huh? My hands started fumbling with my shirt as my teeth sunk down on my lip. I never really liked thunder storms, they made me feel uneasy. How long does it take to wash some ink of your faces?

Theres it was, someones voice was calling out, it was very faint, but I could hear it to the left of me. I didnt even think twice before I started making my way over there carefully. I jumped when I felt water hit my skin, it was so cold. Hn there goes my sunny day, I sighed.

"Where are you?" I called out to the voice, hoping they were close by, I didnt want to stray to far from Gaara and Naruto.

Then only answer I got was the low howl of the wind. I strained my ears listening for someone to say anything. Nothing came. I sighed, people and their sick jokes, they probably did that and ran away. I turned around to go back where I came from. takeing one step my foot hit something like a tree root, then tumbling I went.

I dont know how steep the hill I was on truly was, but it was enough to make me toss and turn as I fell, my arms hitting the hard surface of dirt and other tree roots. When i finally stopped my falling, I let my body lay limp on the ground for a moment, my heart rate slowing and the adrenaline and fear slowy leaving my body, dripping away with every drop of rain that ran down my skin and clothing.

I sat up slowly, noticing pain flickering here and there from where i probably had cuts and bruises. I moved my arms about, noticing nothing wrong with them, then attempted with my legs, a sharp pain shooting up my right leg made me stop immediately. I reached my hand down towards my ankle, my fingers grazing over it gently. I could definitely feel swelling, trying to move it side to side didnt work, I could tell it was a nasty sprain.

"What the hell?" I cursed to noone in particular. Was it some cruel, twisted fate that I just happen to be out in a storm, immobile, and without anyone around to call for help? I sighed heavily, tears stinging my eyes. My eyes! My hand flew up to the now wet and dripping bandages, I pulled them off easily, not seeing any reason to kept them on. Then a thought hit me, slowly and cautiously I eased my eye lids open, I found it hard to do. They trembled slightly, sore from being covered and unused for so long. They more I progressed the more they trembled. As I opened them more, I was met with dim lighting, my vision blurry and a bit foggy. After I opened them fully, I blinked once or twice, some of the fog clearing away and some blurs becoming clearer.

Ignoring the pain in my ankle, I almost squealed with delight, I could see. It was like a huge hole in me was being filled up to the top and mended to never break again. I turned my head slowly, taking in my surroundings. It was storming pretty badly, I found the hill that i fell down from, and looked up it. I could see a large white building, guess thats the asylum, from the look of it, I was somewhere to the side of it. I moved my wet hair out of my eyes, smoothing it back. A flash of lightning lit up the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder, I clasped my hands over my ears and ducked my head, my body suddenly shaking. Please someone find me..

"Sakura!?" My head shot up, as a dark figure approached me. I squinted my eyes,wiping the water from them. Then they widened as an image of perfection came into view. It was as if time slowed to a still, it was only me and him. Lightning caught in the sky had stopped illuminating his devilish features. He had blood red hair, spiking out in different direction, some stray strands falling on his forehead and face. It resting against his pale skin, I wonder if its as soft as it looks.. His jade eyes were brightly contrasting with the black encircling his eyes beautifully. His clothes were soaked and sticking, the material outlining a well defined body. After all the boys Ive seen, he was the most perfect..

"Gaara.." I half questioned,half-called. He made his way down the cliff, nearly falling as he dove, his arms encircling me into a tight hug. My body leaned limp against his. I could fell his chest heaving, probably running. His face was buried in the crook of my neck. My face turned bright red as I hugged him back slowly. Then realizing my new discovery, I put my hands gently on his shoulders and pushed him backwards.

"Gaara..Look me in the eyes..?" I requested quietly.

**:Gaara:**

Running across the lawn, I looked everywhere, panicking was never something I did. What I was feeling now was, close to it, but not panicking. It was only the thought of Sakura, the little idiot, somewhere lost out here, soaking wet, shivering, crying for all I know, it worried me a little. Makeing my chest hurt also, what the hell is this feeling welling up inside of me. Whatever it was..it really had no business being inside me.

I continued to run. I came to a hill, deciding it would be a good idea to look, Even though I was hoping the whole time she didnt fall, I looked over the edge. Sure enough ther she was, her hands were clasped over her ears and her bowed down into her lap.

"Sakura!?" I called, her head shot up and I found myself running towards her, my arms wound themselves around her tiny form, holding her tightly against me, my face burying itself in her neck.  
What was coming over me, why did it feel like I was over flowing with relief? Why was I wishing to hold her in my arms longer, to keep her safe from anything and everything. These feelings..all of them..were directed to her and only her.

She briefly hugged me back before putting her small hands on my shoulders. Her soft voice was almost so quiet I didnt hear it over the rain.

"Gaara..Look me in the eyes..?" what? I pulled away from her. My eyes scanning her face they stilled immediately as they were caught in two pools of deep emerald. The way the lightning struck, lighting her eyes up was something amazing in its self. The various green colors laying in her eyes, blending so perfectly with one another giving them a perfect glow. glow that brightened as she smiled up at me, her face covered with hair and a little dirt.

I took her in, her wet hair was slightly curling from the weight of the water, her bright green eyes staring up at me, little droplets of water clinging to the edges of her long, perfect set of eye lashes, water droplets trailed down her forehead, to her nose, over her lips. My eyes strayed there the longest, a soft smile present on her pale pink lips. I found myself not looking away from them as my head descended down on her own slowly. Right when I was to find out how soft her lips truely were the most annoying voice sounded through the air, makeing me jump back away from her.

"Sakura!!" Naruto screamed, half-way tumbling, and half-way running down the hill to the poor red faced girl, I just turned away from them both, clearing my throat.

"Sakura! Are you hurt anywhere? why's your face red?! are you sick!? your stomach hurt!?" The blond was fully alerted and heading into his doctor routine a little to fast as he spat out questions into her face. She only stood there, her eyes wide and staring at him. Hadn't he even no-

"Hey..wait..there something different about you.." he put his hand to his chin and a thoughtful look crossed his face. She smiled and tilted her head slightly.

His eyes widened, heh maybe he wasnt so dense after all.

"Did your hair get longer!?" I swear i visibly saw Sakura hit the floor, her legs twitching. I sighed.

"naruto, its her damn eyes you fool." he looked fomr me to her and grinned,

"Wow Sakura! your eyes are beautiful, Im glad thier all healed up!!" he hugged her, which made me go rigid for some reason, I crossed my arms tightly across my chest.

"My ankle is sprained.." She groaned softly, rubbing the said ankle. Narutos face changed form goofy grin to serious and intent eyes. It sometimes scared me, how much he could change in so little time.

"Gaara, lets get her inside." He lifted himself off the ground and began walking. I walked over to Sakura, still shocked at the sight of her eyes, I scooped her up into my arms bridle style, earning a little squeak and began carrying her up the hill.

Once inside, I set her on an examination table, where Tsunade came in and wrapped a blanket around her, coaxing me and Naruto out of the room so Sakura could wash off.

While I waited in the hall, Naruto went to go get some bandages from the storage closet. I stood against the wall, arms crossed, my mind realing over the almost kiss. Why the hell did I do that? Why was she so..so..tempting?..I sighed, running a hand through my hair. This is so weird..

Tsunade left her room, telling Naruto that she was in his care now, because she had to attend to another patients, he nodded and she looked at me and smiled before leaving us.

Naruto sat in a stool infront Sakura, his skilled hands gently moving her pink pj bottoms up her leg, exposing her swollen ankle. She flinched a little as he ran his fingers softly over the swollen area, pushing and prodding in some spots. Finally he concluded just a bad sprain and wrapped it up for her, getting two pillows he piled them up on each other and gently set her ankle down on it.

"Now Sakura, I dont want you walking around, or even trying to move your ankle. If you need anything then just call me or one of the nurses..hell call gaara if you want, just dont do anything on your own..please."

Sakura nodded and smiled, "I will, no worries."

"Oh and hear" he extended his hand, giving her a small bottle of visine and smiled, "dont wanna get them dirty after finally haveing them back" and with that he took his leave, complaining about how hungry he was and how stupid thunderstorms were keeping him from his Delicious ramen.

I watched him leave and then looked over to her bed, she was avoiding my gaze, looking out the window at the falling droplets of water on the glass. I walked over to her slowly, taking a seat in the stool Naruto had left by the bed. I just sat there, quietly, waiting for the silence between us to break.  
"I dont..really like thunderstorms.." came her soft voice from beside me, cuasing to smirk in sastifaction. So I didnt have to break it..

**:Sakura:**  
After Naruto left the room, I felt really embarrassed, first, he was practically asking me to have others do my bidding once again! I couldnt do that, im going to wind up baking these people a huge cake or something to thank them for my gratitude.

Then..I took a peak at Gaara, he was watching me from the corner of the room, I looked away my face heating up, images of when we were outside flowng into my mind. He was suddenly so close and coming closer. I remember my face heating up and my stomach doing strange flips, my heart beat going faster the closer he got. Our moment broke when Naruto appeared, nearly makeing me scream when he shouted. Ive avoided Gaara's gaze ever since then.

He came to sit by me on the stool next to my bed, and I couldnt but feel nervous. I kept gazing out the window, at the rain, listening to it pelt against the window. I couldnt really take the silence between us so I thought up of something to say..

"I dont..really like thunderstorms.." I said softly, keeping my voice down so I didnt just disturb the silence between us, like naruto does, but cut through it with a very sharp knife. It must have worked because I turned to see him smirking at me, causing my face to heat up.Why does he do this to me? Its torture probably..hes so mean to me..

"Why?.." he asked quietly, leaning on my bed more, in a more comfortable position.

"I dont know..it..makes me uneasy.." I stared at the rain more, then instantly regretted it. I fidgeted, I have to go the bathroom now..and hes here..god must hate me. I sighed and are fully flipped my legs off the bed, ignoring his confused look, grabbing the crutches form the side of the bed.

"Are you ok?" he asked suddenly backing away a little so I could have more room to crutch my way to the bathroom. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, just have to go to the washroom real quick." he nodded and moved back, I blushed when he looked as if biting his cheek to stop from laughing. How dare he laugh at my poor bladder problem. I rolled my eyes and went to the washroom.

After five minutes of stumbling and nearly falling twice, I limped back out, finding him back in the stool next to my bed. I started toward him, and only two feet away my clumsiness decided to make an appearance. My foot caught on the side of the crutch, causing it to fly from under me, making me fall forward. I closed my eyes tightly, this was going to su- my eyes shot open as I felt to strong arms wrap around me, holding me up. I opened my eyes staring at the wall over his shoulder. His breath was next to my ear as he spoke.

"Are you alright?.." I think I nearly passed out. My face began to heat up as I nodded slowly. He leaned back a little, glimpsing at my face. I stared at him, my hands clutched in his shirt, his arms around me and without thinking I leaned forward. Funy how you expect one thing to be something, but then it blows you away with how different it was from what you thought. My lips pressed against his, expecting them to feel cold and hard. I was surprised how warm they were, velvety soft against my own. His arms tightened around me pulling me into him more as he kissed me back. My arms came to rest around his neck. This moment, I wanted it to last forever..

* * *

**Yepp. Hehe sorry I couldnt update sooner, my chapter was already started on here and my bros kept stealing it away form me so I wasnt able to add to it. So I apologize for that :'D Hope you guys liked it!! Hehe, next chapter calls for some laser tag 3 hahaXD Please review!**

_**P.s. Tampa bay buccaneers are amazing. Won 27-24 against the bears in sudden death overtime. 3 I love them.**_


	9. Chapter 9 their ending :

OMG!D: Im so sorry I havent written in so long Turns out I couldnt keep away from youtube like i said .;; So yeah Im back on dontfeedthezombies and Ive been swamped with videos and editing D: AND hunting season is here so my dad likes to take us to the woods alot after he gets back from work and stuff doesnt really shoot just enjoys being out there :3 I didnt tell you all but yeah like that last chapter was supposed to be the last one Didnt realize she didnt put it in at the end Hehe: So this is the epilogue:D

..:xE.P.I.L.O.G.U.Ex:..

The sound of a car door opening echoed through the deserted parking lot of the newly built apartment complex. A pair of legs hung out from the door, hesitant, slightly shaking with a mix of nervousness and anticipation. A sigh sent a slight flush of white frost through the cold damp air, a silver wrist watch ticking as it thumped past the big hand, it settling nicely above the black bolded four. A.M marker.

His bright jade eyes slowly rose to face the bright happy green ones stareing down at him. Her pink hair swayed slightly with cool morning breeze, his blood red hair rustling a little as it stuck out in all directions. Her smile was too bright happy for it being so early in the morning, but what more could he expect, he had finally given in. It took her six months to convince him, but she did and now all she could do was be happy about it.

"Well come on, we want to get it done before the rest of the people wake up" her angelic voice slid out of her pink lips and into his head, almost mesmerising him that instant. He nodded and climbed out of the car, shutting the door quietly and followed the skipping girl in her red knee high coat over to the back of the car, the trunk opening with the turn of a key.

Warmth hit his face as the doors swung open, dimly lit lamps guiding their way to the feshly carved wooden stairs. He adjusted the two bags in his hands and watched as the girl came in carrying one in her hands. Why he had so many bags to carry was beyond him, back at the Asylum he didnt have many posations, but ofcourse she took it upon herself to turn many into more. She smiled and climbed up before, being careful not to be to loud or disturb the sleeping people he would soon be able to call neighbors. He silently followed a small smirk playing to his lips as he watched her tiptoeing, being ever so careful. Not like it mattered, it was a tuesday morning, people would be wakeing up soon to start the day.

"Gaara..Do you have the key?.." she asked quietly, searching her jacket pockets and pants for the missing peice of metal.

He looked down, checking his own pockets before pulling out a set of silver keys. They jingled as he shook them, her head spinning and looking athim before putting on another breathtaking smile and taking them. Pushing one in carefully and turning she turned with a grin, "Welcome home."

Openeing the door she took a step back allowing him to enter before her. The smell of fresh paint and laundry soap filled his nostrils. His footsteps clacked slightly against the hard wood floors, silently taking off his shoes and leaving them by the door he began his inspection. The apartment held two rooms, one for him and one for-

"Ouch.." a grumble came from behind him, he turned to see Sakura holding her toe, her boots neatly set by his own shoes.

She looked up and smiled sheepishly, "Stubbed my toe.." and with a small laugh went back to bring the bags back in.

He only shook his head in mild amusement before going back to expection. He walked down the small hallway, taking a look at the furnishings, black leather sofas and a fourty-two inch tv sitting in the middleof a entertainment section. Walking through the kitchens he took a second to admire the work done on the marble countertops beforecontinueing to his room.

His hand rested on the golden door know before turning. A small smile curved the tips od hismouth as he walked in, his room being everything he had come to expect it to be. It was just like the one he had at the asylum, except with a larger bed and two windows instead of one. A small feeling of comfort washed over him as he walked through to the desk in the right corner. A letter laying ontop of the flat surface. Picking it up he already had a pretty good idea of where it was from. Opening the seal he read silently.

Hope it everything you had expected, spent alot ofmoney on it so dont go ruining it in one night! Hope you have a good start on your new life..specially with her -wink, wink-  
Dont be afraid to drop by and see us from time to time, eh whom am I kidding if you dont Ill hunt you down, bringing the straight jacket and all.

Love Tsunade

One invisible eyebrow rose up as he read, then his eyes narrowed, reading the remaining scribble at the end.

Oh my holy ramen!! Man! You better come see us!! and make sure to bring Sakura so I can give her a special checkup!!XD Be carefull and i put a whole supply of ramen in your cupboards!! Dont eat it all in one night!!DX See ya man!  
Doctor Naruto of the awesomeness! CHA!

"Heh, more like he filled up the whole kitchen".came a quiet complaint from bhind him, he nodded and closed his eyes, smirking before he laid the letter down. Turning he found her in her black shirt and pants, her coat hanging on her arms and the bags in the doorway.

"Well saves us moeny then.." he replied turning to her and shrugging, a quiet laugh slipping thourhg his lips. SHe smiled and nodded.

"Do youlike it?" she asked, looking around the room, checking for anything out of place.

He looked around then to her, takeing in everything about her, hair slightly messy, resting below her shoulders, apple green orb half-lidded, as she scanned the room around them.

"Yes..I do.. Very much." he found himself saying before he could stop, advancing on her small form in three small steps.

She turned as he wrapped his arms around, a small smile gracing her lips, "Im glad.." And with that they shared another breath taking kiss, one of many to come.

-trying not to laugh- even though I thought the end was kind of cheesey I hope you all liked it lol, you can also laugh if you wantX3 I really had an awesome time writing this for you!! Twa sso much fun and y'alls supposrt was amazing!!:D -hugs- hopefully you'll look forward to my upcoming stories. I shall write a Narusaku story also to just add soemthing lol. Byebye for now Hikari


End file.
